Nightmare's Return
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: SEQUEL TO A ROSE'S NIGHTMARE. Five years have passed since Akiza had the nightmare and faced Sayer. And she and Yusei are now married. But when she keeps a big secret from him, the nightmare returns worse than ever. What is going to happen this time?
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Nightmare

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks to a reviewer named **asianpandaxxx, **I am posting the sequel to A ROSE"S NIGHTMARE!

Akiza: Oh, no! Now I'm the torturned one!

AnimeKiwi369: I can't defend myself against that. I do torture you some.

Akiza: If I had a nickle everytime I heard that from you, I'd have enough to get a house.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I'm eating Chinese food. And I have chopsticks.

Akiza: And that is important because why?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to offer some to you because of how I torture you this chapter.

Akiza: Speaking of which, what about the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I only own the story and my own characters. Yes! I have a few OCs in this story! And this chapter and most of the first part of the story is a lot of dialogue. Now to the sequel!

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 1: Return of the Nightmare

Akiza hadn't even thought about the nightmare for five years now and had been sleeping fine when the same wretched dream returned. But it seemed different. She couldn't place it, but the nightmare was different somehow. She felt herself tremble and tears spill from her eyes as she relived the horrifying climax that had scared her so long ago and cried out Yusei's name.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Akiza, wake up!" a familiar, honey smooth voice called out to her, "Please."

The nightmare replayed over and over, like before.

"Snap out of it, sweetheart!" the voice came again. "Akiza! Please!"

Her eyes shot open to see those familiar blue-indigo eyes looking at her. "Yusei?" her voice came out barely above a whisper. She sat up and ran her hands over the features of his face, "You're not hurt? Yusei!" she cried again as she threw her arms around his neck, like she had all those years ago.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I dreamt of…" she trailed off.

"That nightmare returned, didn't it?" she numbly nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Yusei stroked her now long burgundy red hair. "It was only a dream." He said, like he had five years ago.

There was a knock at their door and Luna opened it.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, "I heard a cry."

"It's fine, Luna." Yusei told the seventeen year-old. "We're fine."

"If you say so." She responded and closed their door. The older Signers were still living with the nearly adult twins, since their parents were never around. Even though all of them had enough for their own places, they enjoyed living with the twins. And Carly and Crow's fiancée (and a now good friend of Akiza, Luna, and Carly), Dove, had moved in with them, too.

It had been over six years since the Dark Signers appeared and had been defeated. Each of the former Dark Signer (minus the Goodwin brothers) had gone back to their normal lives and Carly had become Jack's wife and both were expecting a baby boy in a couple months.

Yusei and Akiza had gotten married two years ago, but started sleeping together a couple weeks before they had gotten married. Everyone had forgotten about that nightmare that had scared Akiza five years ago. At least they thought they had. The psychic hadn't thought about that nightmare for years, why would it return now?

She continued to tremble, despite being held by her husband. "Why did that nightmare return?" she asked through trembling breaths, holding back tears.

"I don't know." He told her softly, "Shhh…it's okay." He pulled her gently down on the bed, keeping her close while she tried to calm down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. But it was only a dream."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She told him once she calmed down enough to speak. She looked at the clock by their bed: 2:20 A.M.

Yusei stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, "I don't mind; helping you is a part of our marriage. I'll always be here to help you."

"I know that." She responded quietly, leaning into her husband's arms. "But I still don't like waking anyone up."

"It's okay." He repeated. "Would you like to talk about it? You really never did tell us what happened in that nightmare. Just that your powers run wild and you end up killing me."

Akiza turned on her other side, so her back was to Yusei and couldn't see his face. "I told you before; I never want to relive that nightmare. _Ever_. And there's nothing else about that nightmare that you don't know."

Yusei sighed, and turned onto his back. "All right."

They were silent for several minutes and Yusei was almost asleep again.

"Yusei?"

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." He responded, "I love you too."

Akiza heard Yusei's breathing become deep and rhythmic. She turned back over and saw him back asleep. She was too awake to sleep.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps_. She thought. _If only I could be peaceful when I sleep._ She placed a hand on Yusei's chest, over his heart. Akiza moved closer to him, moving her hand across her husband's chest, wrapping her arm around it.

Akiza brushed her eyelashes on Yusei's neck as she tried relaxing.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, as she felt tears prick her eyes and she willed them not to fall, "I love you. I'll always love you. I don't want to hurt you."

She softly laid her head on his shoulder as tears disobeyed her and fell. Akiza found herself trembling, afraid to sleep, like she had five years ago. She closed her eyes, letting the tears she had held back earlier stream down her cheeks. And let herself cry and cry and cry; not all of it was from her fright.

The nightmare had been so much worse this time. It had started out as a nice day with her and Yusei, but then it turned into that wretched nightmare, with her facing Misty while she was under Sayer's complete control. But it ended the same way it had previously five years ago. With her killing her true love, Yusei, after they confessed how they truly cared for each other. She shuddered as she remembered feeling the wetness of Yusei's blood, as it drenched her while she pressed his dead body against her body. He was the one that ended up dead in that dream, but she felt half-dead as she laid there.

Akiza moved her head and placed it over Yusei's heart, listening to it beat under her head in a soothing, rhythmic pattern. She felt a strong hand rub her back and turned her head towards her Signer husband. His eyes were still closed, but he was obviously awake. He moved his arm around her, keeping her close.

"I'll protect you." He told her, "You need to sleep."

She nodded numbly and let herself grow drowsy.

"Yusei, I'm..." she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Yusei's eyes opened when he heard her trail off. Before when she had trailed off, the words were important. So they had to be now. _"Yusei, I'm…?"_ Then what was she going to say this time. Was she going to apologize again?

"Akiza, what is it?" he asked, though in vain. She was already asleep. He looked at her, and smiled. _She's so cute when she sleeps._ He thought.

Fortunately for Akiza, the nightmare didn't return while she slept for the rest of that night. But she did get another unpleasant awakening when she felt sick and had to run into the bathroom of their master bedroom of the twins'. She was sick for several minutes before she felt mostly better and brushed her teeth after she flushed the toilet.

Akiza went back into the bedroom, where Yusei was getting dressed, and crawled back under the covers.

"Is something wrong, honey?" he asked her as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"No." she lied, "I just don't feel well."

Yusei went over to her and put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're a little warm." He commented, "You should stay in bed until you feel better."

"I was planning on it." She said less irritably than she intended.

"I'll be downstairs." He told her as he lightly kissed her head.

"All right."

Yusei left their room and went downstairs, seeing the twins and Jack and Carly.

"Where are Crow and Dove?" he asked curiously.

"Take a guess." Jack told them.

"Is Akiza still asleep?" Luna asked.

"No." Yusei shook his head, "She doesn't feel well."

"Really?" the youngest Signer inquired and Yusei nodded, "Do you know what she might be sick with?"

"No, but I think it's either from crying last night or the flu."

"'Crying?'" Carly repeated.

"That nightmare came back."

"Poor Akiza." Luna said quietly as she fixed continued to fix breakfast for the others. She was probably the best cook in the apartment. When she finished cooking, she made some tea and went up to Yusei and Akiza's bedroom. Luna knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in." came the response and Luna went in. Akiza was sitting up on the bed, reading a book. She looked slightly different. She had a slight aura about her. The psychic put the book down when she saw the other female Signer and smiled a little, "Morning, Luna."

"Morning, Akiza." she responded as she came over to the bed and held out the teacup. "Yusei said you weren't feeling well, so I made you some tea."

"Thanks." She told her as she took what the younger girl had made.

"You don't look like you feel sick."

Akiza's face fell a little, and she sighed. "I don't feel sick anymore. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Luna responded and headed for the door.

"Luna, wait." Akiza commanded and bit her lip. Luna obeyed and came back into the room. She sat on the bed. Akiza hadn't planned on telling anyone yet, but she needed to. Luna would be able to keep her secret until she told Yusei. She looked at the bedding.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you guys, especially Yusei, but I don't know how to tell you."

"What is it?" she repeated, "You can tell me."

"When I was sick earlier, I wasn't because I've caught something."

Luna looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't even told Yusei, yet." Akiza strayed off a bit and looked at Luna her eyes fill with fear and excitement, but mostly fear. "The thing is, Luna, I'm…" she trailed off a bit as she looked away again.

"What?" Luna asked, "You're what."

Akiza looked back at the younger Signer with a more fearful than excited expression. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Nice twist, huh?

Akiza: I'm going to KILL YOU!

AnimeKiwi369: *Now from inside bomb shelter*. Try and get me out from here then!

Akiza: Get out here!

AnimeKiwi369: No! I'm afraid of you!

Akiza: What am I doing trying to get a fourteen-year-old?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to be fifteen in less than two months!

Akiza: Does that really mattler?

AnimeKiwi369: Not really. Oh and sorry if either Yusei or Akiza is out of character. As for reviews, I'd love to have nice reviews please.

Akiza: And she'll probably want at least 5.

AnimeKiwi369: You must be-oh, wait, you _are_ psychic.

Akiza: I'm not that kind of psychic.

AnimeKiwi369: Before this gets any longer, please be kind and please review and I'll try and update this in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

AnimeKiwi369: I an QUITE pleased with how many reviews the last chapter got.

Akiza: 18! Seriously?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep!

Akiza: That was more reviews than you got for the first three chapters of A ROSE'S NIGHTMARE and more than the prologue of LOST AND FOUND.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but don't tell Copper. She'll be devasted.

Akiza: Her story has 127 reviews, she won't be _that_ upset.

AnimeKiwi369: Shows how much you know your daughter.

Akiza: That's a different set of stories.

AnimeKiwi369: Point taken. Hope you're excited to meet your child for this story later.

Akiza: We'll see about that. Just do the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; only the storyline and the very few OCs in this story. And I'm sorry if Akiza, Yusei, or Luna are out of character and that this chapter is mostly dialogue.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 2: Secrets

Luna looked at Akiza in disbelief.

"You're what?" she asked.

"I'm…pregnant." Akiza answered quietly, "You're the first person to know. I haven't told Yusei."

"How long have you known about it?"

"Two days."

"Are you very far?"

"I don't know. I'm not showing yet, so I think either one month or two."

"Why haven't you told Yusei?"

"I don't know how to tell him." Akiza told her, "I'm not sure how he'll react. And I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of, Akiza?" Luna asked softy.

The psychic began crying and trembling uncontrollably, "M-My p-powers. W-What if I-I h-hurt m-my a-and Y-Yusei's b-baby?"

"Akiza, you have complete control."

"I thought I did before when that nightmare showed up five years ago! And look what happened then!"

"That was partially my fault."

Akiza dried her tears and looked at Luna incredulously, her mood turning 360 degrees. "None of it was your fault."

Luna sighed, "At least you're back to normal."

"Mood swing." Akiza told her. "I can't help them." She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I want to figure out how to tell the others myself. Please, Luna, promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Yusei. I want to tell them."

Luna sighed again, "All right, I promise. But you won't be able to put it much longer once you start showing." She told the psychic before leaving.

"Whatever." Akiza muttered once the younger girl was gone. She felt tired and fell asleep. She woke up screaming again, trembling worse than ever.

"Akiza!" Yusei exclaimed hearing his wife's scream break the silence and rushed up to their bedroom. Her eyes were still closed; she was still in that nightmare. "Wake up! Snap out it, Akiza!" he tried as he shook her shoulder. "Please, Akiza!"

Her eyes shot open and they had a frightened look in them. More frightened than before when she had, had that nightmare. She was trembling violently.

"I'm s-sorry." She cried, throwing her arms around Yusei's neck. "I'm so happy you're safe." He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…" he told her, "Calm down. It's okay."

Akiza clutched his shirt tightly, "Don't leave me." She told him. "Please forgive me."

"I already have, but you need to calm down. It was only a dream, sweetheart."

"As far as you know!" she cried into his chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I told you before: you're not going to hurt me."

"Yes, I will!" she almost shouted, "You need to forget me."

Yusei pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. "I will do no such thing, _Mrs. Fudo_." He told her firmly.

The name hit her like a ton of bricks. She began sobbing more uncontrollably.

"Akiza, honey, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I d-don't d-deserve y-you." She responded, trembling.

"Don't say that." He said gently as he stroked her cheek.

"I-I l-love y-you." She stuttered through tears, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for a nightmare."

Akiza just clung to her husband. _I don't deserve him or this child. I'm too dangerous, no matter what he says. _She thought. Yusei stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings to her. She cried for a few minutes in silence, but when she stopped, she didn't move away from Yusei.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"For now." She responded, pulling back from him, "Yusei, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's…" She started staring into his eyes, wanting to tell him about the pregnancy, but as she stared into those gorgeous blue-indigo eyes, she lost her nerve. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" she yelled, her mood turning again, and then regretted it. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He told her again, although he was beginning to sound annoyed.

Akiza lied back down on bed and looked at Yusei with sad eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go now." Yusei said. She nodded and closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She heard him leave the room and close the door.

Akiza rested her hands on her stomach, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to tell you, Yusei. I don't know how to tell you about this child. And with these mood swings, I'm not sure I'll survive this pregnancy."

Yusei walked downstairs into the living room where Luna was reading a book.

"Luna, do you know what's wrong with Akiza?" he asked, and he saw her shoulders stiffen slightly.

"No, Yusei, I don't." she lied, although Yusei couldn't tell; she had promised Akiza she wouldn't tell anyone about her being pregnant. "Sorry." She gave an apologetic smile, "I hope she's okay, though."

"I hope so, too." He said, "She's becoming distant again. I don't want to go through that experience again. I've almost lost her once."

"I know, Yusei." Luna told him sympathetically, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so." He repeated, "I wish she'd tell me what's wrong. She was going to tell me something, but said it was nothing."

"Maybe she was going to tell you," she started, but then remembered her promise.

"Tell me what?"

"Uh…nothing!" Luna lied again; she looked at the clock and got up, "Oh! Hey! Look at the time! I gotta get to the…gotta go!" she dashed out of the apartment in a surprisingly Leo-like manner, leaving Yusei confused.

_What does she know? _He wondered and sighed as he sat down. _I'm sure she'll tell me if it's important._

_**Up with Akiza **_

Akiza stared lazily at the ceiling, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm not sure I can go through with this." She said quietly to the empty room. "Not if I have this nightmare again. What if I hurt you and Yusei?" she asked the child inside of her even though she knew it couldn't hear her, as far as she knew.

"I don't want to do that. I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt Yusei," She repeated the words she had said all those years ago. "or you. But I really should just tell him about you." She said, speaking again to the child, beginning to feel comfortable with it being inside of her.

_If you tell him, his love for you will fade._ A dark voice told her.

"Who…Who's there?" she asked, sitting up.

_I'm not in your room._ It said, _But Yusei's love for you will die if you tell him about the child. _

"No, it won't." she retorted.

_Yes, it will. _The voice shot back.

"Who are you?" Akiza demanded, even though it was to an empty room.

_I'm your deepest fears. And there isn't a way for you to tell Yusei about the child without me showing up. You won't tell him about the child or me. Or else I'll cause you pain not even your precious husband can comprehend. _The voice snarled.

"You can't hurt me. You're just a voice." She pointed out.

_Oh, can't I? _the voice asked, _If you don't believe me—_

"I don't." she told the voice, getting slightly angry.

_It's not polite to interrupt._ The dark voice reprimanded, _For that I'll show you a taste of my power. _

Akiza felt a dark presence surround her, getting tighter and tighter, making it impossible to breathe. She felt herself begin to move, but she wasn't trying to move. The dark presence lifted her off the ground and threw her back on the ground hard and she whimpered in pain.

_Tell Yusei about me or that child and you'll experience my true power._ The dark voice told her before disappearing.

Akiza felt tears in her eyes as she tried to get up, but fell back on the floor as she gasped for breath "I don't want to keep so many secrets from Yusei, but I don't have a choice."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And commence torture.

Akiza: I hate you.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, I know. So, anyone know who the voice is? It plays a very large roll in the torture. *Wearing a twisted grin*.

Akiza: This is going to be your most twisted fanfiction.

AnimeKiwi369: And you would be quite correct. But I don't just torture you. I only torture you for about the first half. I torture another character for the second half.

Akiza: I still hate you.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, for now.

Akiza: We'll see.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. I can't get through to you right now. I'll just go to the review request. Please be kind and please review. And since I know that this wasn't that good of a chapter, I'm only going to ask for 5 reviews again. And I appreciate all who have reviewed and will review. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **;**D


	3. Chapter 3: Lies, Lies, Lies

AnimeKiwi369: Ugh. I. Hate. Being. Sick!

Akiza: Don't we all, little miss torture.

AnimeKiwi369: That's chaos queen to you.

Akiza: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I had a really bad day on Thursday, so I'm hoping that updating will make me happy.

Akiza: And?

AnimeKiwi369: And sorry for not updating in a week or so or whenever I last updated this and I apologize if any characters are out of character. But, then again, it is my story.

Akiza: Didn't you use that before?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't remember. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 3: Lies, Lies, Lies

Akiza forced herself to get up and went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face as she looked herself over. A small bruise was beginning to form on her left cheek. She heard a knock at the bedroom door again.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, "Are you all right?"

She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before she answered, "I'm fine, Yusei." She lied.

"If you say so." He replied and she heard his footsteps fade away.

"Yusei…" she whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to lie to you, but I have no choice."

_That's right,_ the voice agreed, _You don't have a choice._

"Shut up." She commanded. Akiza carefully touched her abdomen, "If hurt my baby, I'll hurt you." She said almost maliciously.

_I didn't._ _You, however, are a different story._ The voice replied before it faded again.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but the voice didn't answer. Akiza sighed and dressed in her normal outfit before she went downstairs where Yusei was. He sat on the couch with the newspaper and looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey." He greeted softly, "Feeling better?"

"A little." She responded, feeling a little dizzy. And everything that had happened in the past couple hours, especially that dark voice, still frightened her. "Where are the others?"

"Jack and Carly are out shopping for their baby, Crow and Dove still haven't come out, Leo went over to Dexter's, Luna is—I don't know where Luna went actually." He told her.

"Not true." A familiar voice accused and they turned to see Crow with Dove hanging on his arm. "We were just about to go out to eat. Wanna join us?"

"Not hungry." Yusei said. "I actually ate when the food was around."

"I'm not hungry either." Akiza added and she wasn't; she was too worried to think about food. She sat down next to Yusei.

"If you two say so." Crow said, putting his arm around Dove, beginning to guide her out, "See ya."

The two left, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone. They sat for a few minutes of awkward silence. Akiza began to feel a little dizzy again and leaned against Yusei's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her for the third time that day.

"I feel dizzy." She told him honestly.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No." she lied; she did want something. She wanted him to get that nightmare and that sinister voice out of her head.

_You cannot get rid of us._ The voice said.

_Shut up!_ She commanded mentally and the voice went away.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

Akiza plastered a fake smile onto her face, "I'm sure." She lied again. _Lies, lies, lies. All of it is just lies, lies, and more lies._ She thought.

Yusei moved closer to her and put his arms around her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She bit her lip, "Yes." She whispered.

"And you know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"Yes." She whispered again, fighting tears at how wonderful Yusei was. Akiza closed her eyes as she rested her head on Yusei's shoulder. She felt his hand slowly stroke her cheek and winced when it went over the bruise.

"What happened?" he asked, "How did get this bruise?"

"I don't know." She lied. "I guess I just put too much pressure on it when I slept last night."

Yusei didn't believe her, but decided not to press any further. He was sure she would just lie again. With all his heart he wished she'd tell him what was wrong. They were married. She should be able to tell him what was wrong and she always had, until now. And the first time that nightmare showed up.

"Do you want me to do _anything_ for you, honey?" he asked. He just wanted to help her and she was refusing it. If she let him do anything for her, he'd be happy.

Akiza bit her lip again, wanting to tell Yusei everything and wanted him to help her in any and all ways. She tried to give him an apologetic smile, but couldn't do it, "No." she lied again.

Yusei was frustrated and a little bit angry now. With a heavy sigh he got up and began to walk out of the room, leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, don't leave me all alone." He turned around and looked at her crying as she brought her knees up to her chest. He sighed again and went back over to her. Yusei pulled her into his chest again and rocked her a little bit.

"Shhh…" he told her again, "It's all right. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry. I love you, too. Shhh…"

Akiza looked at him through her tear-soaked eyelashes, "No it's not all right. I don't deserve you as a husband or even as a friend or ally. You _should_ be walking away from me. You're not the one hurting me. I am."

Yusei looked at her quizzically, "How are you hurting yourself?"

"I c-can't tell you." She mumbled.

"Can't or won't?" he asked her, repeating what he asked five years ago.

"I can't." she averted her eyes from him.

"How come?" he asked her with sincerity.

_Tell him and you'll pay._ The voice told her maliciously and she felt her chest grow a little tight.

"I just can't." Akiza told him and tried burying her head into his chest, but he pulled away from her. "Please, Yusei try to understand."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me, Akiza." Yusei responded, gruffly, as he got up. "I'm sorry." He went over to his runner and pushed it into the elevator. "I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in a couple hours." He left, leaving her all alone.

_His love for you is already fading._ The voice cackled. _You'll never get him back once his love fades._

"I'm so sorry." She told the empty room before she dried her tears. It had only been several hours since the nightmare had returned and yet it was already ruining her life again. "I don't want to be alone. But I can't tell anyone if I want to protect them. I'm alone all over again."

_You're not always alone._ The voice told her, _I'm your only companion. Yusei and your friends can't save you. At least not until it's too late. For you and the child. _

_

* * *

_

AnimeKiwi369: And sorry that the chapter is mostly dialogue again. But a good portion of the first half of the fanfiction is. Sorry.

Akiza: I hate you.

AnimeKiwi369: I need a new co-host. Where's Crow's number?

Akiza: You're _not_ getting rid of me that easily.

AnimeKiwi369: Whatever. I'm not feeling that great myself, so I'm just going to the review request.

Akiza: How many for this installment of torture?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just going to ask for a measly 7 and ask that you readers also look at some of my other stories. Especially if you're reading my sequels and did not read the first stories. Just a suggestion.

Akiza: Wow. You are really unenthusiastic right.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I know. And I promise the story will get better. So please be kind and please review and I appreciate everyone who will, does, and did review. I will update when I can. Softball's starting, so I won't be updating as frequently. But I will when I can. So please review! **;**D


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

AnimeKiwi369: I have no idea how long it has been since I updated this!

Akiza: Well, you didn't torture me with chapters for about a week. I was rather enjoying it.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm back.

Akiza: *Mutters*. Unfortunately.

AnimeKiwi369: This isn't my best chapter. And Akiza?

Akiza: Yeah?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't just torture you in this. I torture a couple others. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the story. And I apologize for any out of character characters and that the chapter is again mostly dialogue.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 4: Promises

Akiza quietly went outside and went by the twins' pool. She crouched down and looked at her reflection. There was the same pale, slightly heart-shaped face looking back at her. She studied her feline-like amber brown eyes, but something was different, and splashed the water before she stood up. She felt she didn't deserve any of what she had. All she was was a _monster_. How could she be a mother if she had so many secrets? How could she be a mother with her past?

She looked out over the city. She was just one person in this gigantic city; she shouldn't be very important.

_That's right, you aren't important in this world._ The voice convinced her.

_But I am important,_ she argued mentally, _I'm a…I'm a Signer._

_But who was it that failed to seal her generator tower before the sun set?_ The voice asked.

"I was." She mumbled numbly. Akiza wanted Yusei more than anything at the moment. She wanted to tell him everything from the baby to the voice to her deepest fears of losing everything she loved. But she knew she couldn't. Not if she didn't want the voice to hurt him. Or the baby. Or her friends. This voice was going to control her life, like that nightmare was.

She sighed and went back inside up to her bedroom. Akiza lied down on the bed again and tried to sleep, even though she knew the nightmare would return.

It was several hours before that _wretched_ nightmare came back. This time she saw what was different about the dream. Besides hurting Yusei, she had hurt two children—her children. A boy and a girl; twins. She felt like she was suffocating. No, she didn't feel like she was, she _was_ suffocating. Her world began descending into darkness…darkness…darkness…

Akiza woke up with a violent start…again, gasping for breath.

_Enjoy your dream? _The sinister voice taunted.

She continued to try and catch her breath as she trembled violently, making it difficult to breathe. She felt sick by the time she was able to breathe again. Her chest felt tight as she took each breath and was dizzier than ever. The images of her room spun around as she tried to sit up and fell back down on the bed.

_What if all of this is caused by baby?_ She wondered, resting her hands on her abdomen.

_No,_ the voice replied in a frightening tone, _I caused it and the nightmare._

_But how can you when you're just my deepest fears? _She asked mentally.

_It's because you're a psychic._ _Anything can become reality if you're a psychic duelist._ The voice cackled.

"It's all because of my powers...again." she whispered, letting a few tears come from her eyes again.

She heard movement downstairs, but didn't go to see what was going on. All she wanted was for this day to be over. Akiza simply closed her eyes again and prayed she wouldn't wake anyone when she knew that nightmare would return.

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei had started feeling guilty about just leaving Akiza alone like that.

_Why did I do that?_ He asked himself, _Why did I hurt her? I've never seen her so upset. She's been awfully emotional today. What's wrong with her? I should go see her. I need to apologize to her._

He went upstairs to their bedroom and knocked on their door to see if she was awake; he knew she was still at home. No answer came. Yusei opened the door and saw Akiza lying on their bed.

_She's been up here a lot today._ He thought, _I wish she'd tell me what's wrong. _

Yusei went inside and gently crawled onto his side of the bed. Akiza's body was rigid as she slept and her faced was paler than usual and was flushed. He guessed she'd been crying again.

_If she keeps crying, she's going to get dangerously dehydrated. _He thought worriedly, _Has she even eaten today? She's going to get sick if she keeps this up._

He took off one of his gloves and touched Akiza's cheek. She didn't stir against his touch. Her skin was stained with tears and was trembling slightly. And he also noticed that her breathing was a bit hard.

"Akiza…" he whispered. Yusei put his lips against her temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and leave you all alone. Don't think that I don't love you. I love you more than anything; I was just frustrated that aren't telling what's wrong. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you...I _promise_."

She still didn't open her eyes. Yusei sighed and left uneasily. He went back downstairs.

"Is something wrong, Yusei?" Luna asked as he came back down. The others were either outside or in the living room or still out.

"I'm worried about Akiza." he told her, "Ever since that nightmare came back last night, she hasn't been herself." A thought came to his mind, "Did she tell you anything when you saw her earlier?"

Luna stiffened, "Yes." She replied honestly; she was beginning to worry about the psychic too.

"Luna, I _need_ you to tell me." He said. The seventeen year-old looked away.

"I promised not to tell. She wants to tell you herself."

"If it's important, you need to tell me." He told her, "Is it life-threatening?"

"No." Luna responded, "But it is important. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. A promise is a promise."

"You know," Leo commented, coming into the room, "you could always write it down and show Yusei. If you do that, you're technically not breaking a promise. She made you promise not to _tell_ anyone. She didn't tell you not to _write_ it."

"Leo has a point." Yusei said.

"I guess it's okay if I do that." She agreed a bit uneasily. Luna got out a piece of paper and a pencil. She was about to write Akiza's secret on the paper when her hand wouldn't move. It was strange; her hand just wouldn't move. She felt a dark presence begin to surround her.

_Don't write it. Or you'll pay._ A sinister voice that sounded like a darker version of Akiza's voice said inside of her head. Her hand began to shake and she let go of the pencil.

"Luna?" Yusei asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She responded, "It's like something is keeping me from writing that Akiza's—" She was cut off as she felt something in her head.

_You're going to get it now._ The voice said darkly.

Luna's vision went black as she almost blew Akiza's secret.

Yusei didn't know what had just happened. All he knew was that Luna had just mysteriously passed out.

"Luna!" both he and Leo exclaimed. The dark-haired Signer carefully picked her up and put her in her bed.

"Yusei what just happened?" Leo asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Leo." He responded, "But I think it's connected to Akiza."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Like I said, not my best chapter.

Akiza: Now you torture Luna? What kind of cruel person are you?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. It _will_ get better, just later on.

Akiza: *Glares*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs again*. I promise that I will stop torturing in _this_ story halfway or so through.

Akiza: Whatever. How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: For now, until the chapters get longer and this gets better, I will continue to ask for only 5 reviews and that you also read and review my other stories. And like I said, earlier, I won't be updating that often due to softball and please vote on my new poll. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	5. Chapter 5: Distancing

AnimeKiwi369: I can't believe it! I'm sick again!

Akiza: Ooo, tough luck, miss torturer.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't like your sarcasm. I also forgot to mention that when I updated 'Lost and Found' the other day, I didn't get the e-mail that says 'New Chapter' or the e-mails that say 'Review Alert' and it's really bugging me! Especially because I'm getting them, just not to my e-mail.

Akiza: And you're thinking updating might help.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but I really don't feel good. I can't even go to softball practice!

Akiza: Oh, that's too bad.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and a couple of my own characters. And again, this chapter is mostly dialogue and we find out who the voice it.

Akiza: Onto the torture.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 5: Distancing

Akiza woke up the next morning the same way she had the previous day, despite having the nightmare play over and over in her head. Yusei was still asleep on his back, peaceful as ever, when she got dressed after her shower. But something was different about him. It took her a moment to realize that he was sleeping farther away on the bed. She looked at the clock; 8:27 a.m. Had she really been asleep since yesterday afternoon?

_I guess I'm just weak._ She decided.

_That you are._ The voice said, but she ignored it. Akiza went downstairs to an empty room, hoping Luna would come down soon. She put a hand to her stomach; she had eaten at all since two days ago and was starving.

Figuring the others would want to eat when they got down she made breakfast for the others besides herself. Leo was the first one down and had on a worried expression he normally never had.

"Good Morning, Leo." Akiza greeted.

Leo didn't speak to her. He just got a plate of food and left her.

_What's wrong with him?_ She wondered. Jack and Carly came down next; the blonde Signer glared at her, but she wasn't concerned. She and Jack didn't see eye-to-eye very well. But she _was_ surprised when Carly didn't speak to her. Same went for Crow and Dove when they came down. And when Yusei finally came down, he only looked at her solemnly, but didn't say anything. Luna never came down though.

No one spoke to her; they only looked at her when she wasn't paying attention. By the afternoon she'd had enough.

"Why is nobody speaking to me?" she demanded, giving each a slight glare.

"Luna fainted last night." Yusei told her, "And she hasn't woken up."

"So?" she asked.

"She only passed out when she was trying to tell us what you told her yesterday."

"Did she tell you?" she asked, a bit fearful.

"No." Leo said, "She passed before she could tell us."

"I still don't see how this has to do with me." Akiza told them.

"Oh. Shut it!" Jack yelled, "We know you did something to her!"

"I-I d-didn't do anything to her." She responded shakily. "I just asked her to keep a promise. I didn't do anything. I was upstairs for most of the day."

"You did something to her!" the blonde yelled again, startling Carly.

"I d-didn't!" Akiza insisted, beginning to sob.

"Stop lying!" Jack shouted again.

Akiza covered her face to hide her tears and fled the room. She went outside by the pool and sat by it, with her knees tucked under her, out of sight of the others. She let her tears fall into the chlorinated water, making little ripples.

_Why does he assume I hurt Luna? I'd never want to hurt her._ Akiza thought.

_You didn't hurt her,_ the voice told her, _I did. _

_Why?_ She asked mentally.

_She was about to write your secret and that'd ruin my plans._ The voice explained.

"I don't care if she was about to!" Akiza yelled, "I want them to know! I don't want to keep this secret anymore!"

"_You will keep the child secret. Or else." _The dark voice threatened again, only this time Akiza didn't hear the voice in just her head. She heard it out in the open.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"_Look down."_ The voice commanded. Akiza looked down at where her reflection would be. Only instead of her reflection, she saw the image of how she looked when she had battled Misty. Her hair was wild and her wild-looking, slightly distant, eyes had that malicious glint in them. The reflection's face had an evil smirk on her lips. _"Have you missed me?"_ the reflection laughed evilly in a darker version of her own voice, even though Akiza wasn't laughing. She was watching it, horrified.

"Who-Who are you?"

"_I told you, I'm your deepest fears."_ The reflection answered her lips moving even though Akiza's weren't, _"I'm you. I'm The Black Rose."_

"But you're my reflection."

"_This is just a way for you to see what I look like. Like I said, I'm you."_

Akiza thought of something terrifying, "I'm my deepest fears." She whispered, beginning to sob again. She stared at the reflection for a long time. She didn't know how long, but soon the sun began fading.

"_Go ahead, weakling, cry your little eyes out. After all, Yusei won't be drying your tears anymore."_ The Black Rose reflection taunted. _"His love for you is fading as we speak. Just like your friendship with the others is."_

Akiza splashed the water, not wanting to listen to that horrible voice anymore. But when the water stopped rippling, the image of The Black Rose was still there. The image lifted her hand, even though Akiza wasn't moving hers, and moved it in front of her swiftly. Akiza felt a sharp sting in her bruised cheek and her head moved to one side. She felt the same dark presence that had lifted her off the ground and drop on the ground the previous day.

"_You'll have to try better than that, witch."_ She snarled. _"I can't feel pain in this form. But I can cause pain. How else do you think I was able to make Luna pass out? Or should I say, put Luna in a comatose state?"_ The Black Rose laughed evilly again.

"You put Luna in a coma?" Akiza exclaimed.

"_Are you hard of hearing, Akiza?"_ she mocked.

"No!" the psychic shouted. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

"_I did have other plans to deal with that brat, but she's gotten out of my grasp."_ The reflection said, annoyed.

"Y-You wouldn't!" she accused.

"_I would and you'd be the one blamed." _The Black Rose cackled.

"St-Stop talking!" Akiza shouted trying to resist tears. She heard the door off to the side open, but didn't turn to see who it was. She kept staring at the reflection. The Black Rose made a frustrated sound.

_He always shows up at the worst time!_ She commented in Akiza head, stopping speaking through the reflection. Akiza watched as the image of The Black Rose shimmered on the water's surface and turned back to her own, normal pale that was now stained with tears again and her eyes were a bit red and puffy. She absently touched the water, getting her fingertips wet and distorting the image.

Akiza saw Yusei crouch next to her out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her head away from him.

"Akiza..." he trailed off. He reached out his hand to try to turn her head towards him, but she slapped it away. That didn't stop him from doing so again, "Just because Jack said that stuff about you, doesn't mean it's true. He's just worried about Carly and is taking his worry out on everyone. He just got mad at Leo a couple seconds ago for going upstairs. He snapped at you because it was your secret Luna was trying to tell us. But, please, don't be like this. Let's go inside; it's getting late."

"He has a right to be upset with me." She said, "I unintentionally hurt Luna by making her keep my secret. If I had told her to not keep it secret, then…then..." she trailed, afraid of what her deepest fears would do if she said anymore.

* * *

Akiza: You did _not_ just do that!

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yes, I did. I made the voice, The Black Rose.

Akiza: *Glares*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. Should have figured you be like this.

Akiza: You know, you should stop torturing all of us.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't torture in my one-shots. Just my chapter stories.

Akiza: Just get on with review requests.

AnimeKiwi369: Again, I'd only like 5. I will update when I can. So please be kind and please review as I go back to watching my newly-discovered murder mystery show, **NCIS**. Please review! **;**D


	6. Chapter 6: Following Voices

AnimeKiwi369: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updating on this story!

Akiza: I am too. First you torture me with this story and now with slow updates.

AnimeKiwi369: If it's any consolation, I haven't been updating anything lately.

Akiza: Well, at least I'm not the only one being tortured.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, that's the way to keep spirits up.

Akiza: I'm still going to keep my eyes on you until the end.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sigh*. Dully noted. I'm truly evil in this chapter because we see the nightmare, hence the large amounts of italic paragraphs.

Akiza: It's worse than last time, isn't it.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I apologize if there's too much dialogue. And if they characters are out of character. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and my OCs.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 6: Following Voices

Akiza looked down at the pool water again, so she couldn't look at Yusei. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself in different surroundings. It was a forest; trees surrounding her on all sides. The sky was gray, like the day she had confronted Sayer.

"Where am I?" she asked. A dark figure appeared from the trees. It was the dark version of Akiza, "Why have you brought me here?"

"_Me?"_ she asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Yes, you!" she shouted.

"_I just wanted to show you where you'll face me."_ The Black Rose told her, _"And where you'll perish."_

Akiza felt the dark presence surround her again, making her feel like she was suffocating. She fell to her knees as the dream world faded. She gasped for breath as her eyes shot open towards the ceiling of her and Yusei's room. How did she get up there? She had been by the pool. She felt strong hands on her shoulders as she struggled to breathe and looked at Yusei with wide eyes. She couldn't breathe normally; she could barely breathe.

"Yusei...help...me, please!" Akiza gasped, fearful tears about what was happening escaping her eyes. Yusei's eyes widened as he understood the severity of the situation. He quickly pressed his lips, breathing into Akiza's mouth several times. He didn't know to consider this a deep kiss or CPR.

"Thank...you." she told him slowly as her breathing returned to normal. She slowly dried her eyes of any traces of tears. She felt Yusei's hands take hers and she looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern and a slight guilt. Why would he be guilty?

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?"

"Leaving you all alone yesterday. I should have been more understanding about you not telling me whatever it is. I know you'll tell me in time, but I don't want what happened five years ago to happen again. Akiza, I love you. I don't want to lose you. I've almost lost you once."

_Awwww...how sweet._ The Black Rose's voice mocked in Akiza's head.

_Will you shut up! _Akiza yelled inside her head. She looked at Yusei a bit sadly.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I haven't been telling you, but I can't. I want to tell you, but I can't. You have to believe me, I can't tell you if I want you, myself, and the others to be safe. Look what happened to Luna. I don't want that to happen to all of you."

Yusei didn't say anything; he just reached up a hand and stroked her cheek lovingly several times. But his eyes were sad.

"Yusei?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to me? We were by the pool. How did we get up here?"

"You don't remember?" he inquired, "You closed your eyes and the next thing I knew, you were falling into my arms, unconscious."

"I don't remember." She responded, "I just remember closing my eyes and found myself in a forest. I woke up and I was here." She told him quietly, leaving out the rest of what she dreamed.

_**One Month Later**_

_Akiza felt the same dangerous, uncontrollable power erupt from her as Sayer whispered those dreaded words in her ear. She turned her attention back towards the duel she was having against Misty, her long burgundy red bangs blocking her view a little bit._

"_You've shown your true colors now, Black Rose." The Dark Signer snarled. _

"_Just make your move!" she shouted; she vaguely noted the glass shards everywhere. _

_Their duel raged on. Just like before, Akiza had Black Rose Dragon out, while Misty had her Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings along with her Sad Story spell combo. _

"_Sayer!" a familiar voice yelled, "Stop this!" Akiza turned towards the source of the voice; Yusei, of course. He was always getting into scrapes like this. "Controlling people is wrong!" _

"'_Controlling'?" she repeated. _

"_Akiza's mine; you can't save her or yourself!" Sayer shot back, "She needs controlling and she's going to help me rebuild Arcadia."_

_Sayer materialized one of his cards and aimed it at Yusei. The dark-haired Signer dangled off of the building and let go, gracefully landing on his feet._

"_Akiza, snap out of it!" he told her, "Don't you see Sayer's controlling you?"_

_Just like before, when the psychic looked at her only love, her powers were somehow mysteriously aimed at him. Yusei was thrown against the side of a building, with a painful 'crack' echoing as he slumped on the ground unconscious. Akiza forgot about everything and rushed over to him as tears streamed down her face. _

"_Yusei!" she cried out as she held his limp form in her arms, across her lap. "Yusei! No!" She felt blood on her hands as she held his head up, soaking right through her gloves. She saw blood trickle from his temple, too, as well as seeping through his chest, soaking his clothes. Akiza could feel her heart break into an infinite amount of pieces. Her chest tightened in horror and sadness as she trembled, her breath coming out raggedly._

"_Yusei! Please look at me!"_

_He slowly opened his eyes; those gorgeous eyes of his were now glazed over, distant, and dull, struggling to do so._

"_Akiza..." he trailed off taking a ragged breath as blood seeped through his stomach. _

"_Yusei! I'm so sorry." she cried again, "I should be in this situation! I'm nothing but a monster!"_

"_I know you're sorry. And it's all right. You're not a monster."_

"_No, it's not. Yusei I'm nothing but a monster. I'll I do is hurt the ones I care about. Yusei, please forgive me."_

"_I-I'll be fine." He told her shakily._

"_Please don't leave me, Yusei! Yusei, I-I love you!"_

"_I know." He whispered in an uneven breath and struggled, trembling as he brushed some of her hair behind her ears with his hand. Akiza began trembling violently as she held Yusei. "And I love you, too, Akiza."_

_Her tears fell faster and faster, falling on Yusei's bloody body. He reached up and placed his shaking hands on her face. Yusei pulled her face to his and gently pressed his lips against hers. Akiza tasted the coppery taste of his blood, her tears falling on his face, as she kissed him back over and over. Yusei trembled as he took off his rough, wonderful feeling gloves and dried her tears, shakily, as he continued to kiss her. His blood tasted heavy and sour as Akiza refused to take her lips away from his even it meant being suffocated by it. Yusei's breaths were as shaky as both his and Akiza's trembling. He took his lips away slowly and looked at her sadly. _

"_I've wanted to do that for so long and I'm glad I got to before I left this world."_

"_Yusei, don't talk like that." She begged, holding him up a little more. "Please don't leave me. Please!"_

"_Akiza..." he trailed off, blood seeping faster through his chest and stomach. His eyes closed, making her breath catch in her throat as she feared the worst. He opened them halfway, struggling to open them even a little bit. "Promise me one thing."_

"_A-Anything." She stuttered through sobs._

"_Remember me."_

"_I could never forget you, Yusei."_

_He smiled very weakly at her, "Thank you." _

_Yusei closed his eyes again and he stopped trembling, his hands falling away from her face limply. Akiza couldn't feel him breathing anymore. Her eyes widened and she placed her head over his heart, getting his blood on the side of her head and in her hair as well. She couldn't hear a thing._

"_No! Yusei!" _

_Akiza pressed Yusei's lifeless body to her, getting her drenched in his blood. She cried into his bloodied, a little out of place, shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and saw two children, a boy and a girl, looking terrified. They both had dark hair with burgundy streaks running through it and big, fearful blue-indigo eyes. They boy was almost identical to Yusei and the girl had the same cat-like-shaped eyes that Akiza had. It took her a moment to realize that they were her children. _

_Just like when she looked at Yusei, her powers got aimed at them. They were also thrown against a building with a painful sounding 'crack'. She could see that neither one was breathing. Akiza felt her heart shatter even more if that was even possible. She didn't even know them, and, yet, she felt a strong connection to them._

"_Not them, too!" she cried. _

_Her powers had killed them. All of them. The one she loved with all her heart with passion and maternal love for the other two. She really was a monster. Her psychic powers whipped around her harder. Akiza felt like she was suffocating and drowning at the same time as tears wouldn't stop running from her eyes._

"_Stop!"_

Akiza woke up, gasping for air with start, as she often did nowadays. Tears and sweat poured down her face again. She could still feel the wetness of Yusei's blood covering her and the taste of his blood in her mouth. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach and had to rush into the bathroom again as morning sickness and remembering that taste took effect. Akiza wanted to tell Yusei so bad.

She dressed slowly and quietly, not looking at the reflection when she brushed her short hair; she had cut it back to the same style she had five years ago, a couple weeks ago. She looked at the clock; 10:00. She had, had trouble sleeping last night and felt fatigued nearly all the time, so it made sense she'd sleep so late. Akiza still didn't feel too well and decided to skip breakfast. She still felt dizzy and had developed a slight headache. She noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table.

The Signer picked it up and read it slowly. It was from Yusei:

'Akiza,

I'm going out. As is everyone else. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, please take it easy since I know you haven't been feeling too well these past few weeks.

—Yusei

P.S.—I love you. I hope you still know that, even if I haven't seemed like I still do these past few weeks. I love you.'

"Yusei…" she trailed off.

Akiza walked out of her and Yusei's room and into Luna's room, where the younger female Signer lay on her bed. She closed the door and went over to her. She pulled up a chair next to her and touched Luna's hand. The youngest Signer still hadn't woken up. They had wanted to take her to the hospital, but they were all afraid that moving her would worsen her condition.

"Luna, I'm sorry." She said to the unconscious girl. "I wish I could find a way to wake you up. You're such a good person and friend. You don't deserve to be like this. I'll find a way to wake you up. I promise. Just how you promised me you'd keep my and Yusei's baby a secret. I promise I'll find a way." She got up and wrote a note, leaving it on her bedside table before she left the girl's bedroom.

She walked back into her and Yusei's room; she looked into the mirror. All she saw was The Black Rose again. That's all she anymore. Unless Yusei or someone else was around, then her image would be herself again.

"_That's a mighty big promise you made."_ The reflection commented.

"I'm going to keep that promise." Akiza responded determinedly.

"_But your secret won't last for long._" The voice said. The psychic looked down at her abdomen again; she had started showing a little, but so far no one really noticed. Akiza glared at The Black Rose and grabbed her duel disk. That was her original intent when she went into the room: to get her duel disk. She had been thinking about it all week. She was going to find and confront The Black Rose. Akiza looked back at the cruel image of herself.

"Tell me where to find you. I'm ending this now." She said to The Black Rose.

"_Go to the same place where you confronted Sayer. I'll be waiting in the forest there."_

Akiza left the apartment and began walking. She didn't want to take her car, just so she wouldn't leave suspicion when the others got back; she had been the only one in the apartment for a few hours now. She walked as quickly as she could. Did she even know how to get to that place? She thought for a minute before deciding she didn't.

_Take a left here._ The voice of The Black Rose told her in what sounded like an annoyed tone. Akiza listened to that horrible voice and followed it whenever it commanded her somewhere. She was almost out of the city when she heard a car pull up beside her, but didn't stop walking. She heard the sound of a window rolling down and finally looked at who it was. Dove.

"What are you doing way out here and not back at the Tops?" she asked, slowing the car to a stop.

"I have my reasons." She told her quietly, "Aren't you supposed to be with, Crow?"

_Birdbrain is more like it._ The Black Rose commented.

_This is my conversation, not yours, Black Rose. _Akiza told her mentally.

"He had to go to work." Dove explained. "Are you going somewhere far?"

"Kinda." She responded.

"Why don't I help you get there?" Dove offered.

_You'll face me sooner and get there faster if you go._ The Black Rose told her.

"Thanks Dove." Akiza told her, getting in the passenger seat. She directed the blonde in the direction The Black Rose was telling her to go. As the city faded away, she began to recognize the surrounding area.

"This is far enough." She told the blonde, who obeyed, looking skeptic. Akiza got out and started walking again.

"Why did you want to come here, Akiza?" Dove asked innocently, getting out of the car.

"I have a score to settle." She responded not turning around. And an idea came to mind. She bit her lip, deciding whether or not to ask the blonde for a favor. In the end, she decided against asking so The Black Rose wouldn't hurt her. "Leave. I don't want you to end up like Luna."

"I don't understand." She said, slowly. "Does this have anything to do with that nightmare?"

"If I answer, you'll just get hurt. So just leave!" Akiza commanded, beginning to run off towards the forest. Dove stood there for a minute before she decided to take off after her; she had a feeling it would be worse for the psychic than for her.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I'm evil.

Akiza: We know.

AnimeKiwi369: But I won't be torturing you for much longer. Just a few more chapters. Then I torture your-eh, not gonna say anymore.

Akiza: Oh, you are cruel.

AnimeKiwi369: Just call me the Chaos Queen.

Akiza: That should be your pen name.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, yeah. But I don't wanna change my current one. People know me as "AnimeKiwi369", not "Chaos Queen". They just know I'm a chaos queen.

Akiza: I get what you mean.

AnimeKiwi369: The story will get better! I **_PROMISE_**! So I'm only going to ask for eight reviews if that's all right. I'll update when I can, okay? So please be kind and please review! And I appreciate everyone who will and has. So please review and don't forget to vote on my poll! **;**D


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

AnimeKiwi369: Again, I thought the chapter was boring. And not, as well written as other chapters. What can I say? I wrote this a while back.

Akiza: Which explains all the dialogue.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. But this chapter mainly focuses on Luna. So, because of how I feel on the chapter, I'm going to get on with this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 7: Answers

Luna found herself back in the Duel Monster Spirit World. Her dragon, Regulus, and Kuribon were in front of her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" she asked, "Regulus? Kuribon? What am I doing back here? What happened to me?"

"You were about to tell of Akiza's secret when a dark presence made you collapse and planned to get rid of you, so we used our power to bring you back here to a safe place." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained.

"What?" she exclaimed, "Who was that? All I heard was a dark version of Akiza's voice in my mind."

"In a way it was and it wasn't the psychic." Kuribon said in his squeaks.

"I'm not following." Luna told them.

"A dark force was buried inside of Akiza when Sayer kidnapped her five years ago." A new, velvety voice told her from behind. The youngest Signer turned around to see the psychic's dragon: Black Rose Dragon, "That force has manifested by her worry over the children she carries and has brought that nightmare that almost destroyed her back to the surface of her unconscious mind. My mistress' sanity is on the line again. The dark force can cause pain, but cannot feel pain herself."

"Herself?" she repeated.

"Do you remember when my mistress dueled the Dark Signer? And how she came under the control of that who shall remain unnamed?"

"Yes." Luna responded, "She had become The Black Rose again."

"That is the dark force inside of her, and taunts her; her deepest fears lie within The Black Rose." Black Rose Dragon explained. "We—the cards in her deck—are more than worried for her; we're afraid for her."

"Why? What's happening with Akiza?"

"She has gone to confront her deepest fears where she once confronted that who shall remain unnamed." Ancient Fairy informed. Luna spun around.

"What?" she exclaimed, "We have to help her!"

"We know my little warrior." Regulus told her, "That is why we have an old friend to bring you back to your realm." He nodded over his should at a very old looking wizard.

"Torunka!" she exclaimed, this time in delight.

"Hello again, Luna." He told her. "I believe it's time to get you back to your own world."

"All right."

"Luna." Black Rose Dragon said and the Signer turned back around, "You must tell Yusei everything. Especially about Akiza confronting her fears and her children."

"Children?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl, but she doesn't know that she'll have twins; she only knows she's pregnant. She thinks she only has one."

"I'll tell him; I'll tell him everything. Does The Black Rose know about the twins?"

"She was a part of Akiza and she only knows that my mistress is expectant. But like with my mistress, she only thinks it's one."

"Ready, Luna?" Torunka asked and she nodded. He aimed his staff at her and a piercingly bright light surrounded her.

Luna slowly opened her eyes towards the ceiling. She sat up quickly and noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand. She hastily picked it up and read the message on it:

'Luna,

If you're reading this, I want you to tell Yusei everything. I'm more than sure I won't be there to tell him.

—Akiza

P.S.—I'm so sorry for everything.'

The youngest Signer's eyes widened and she hastily jumped out of bed. She took a less than five-minute shower and put a fresh pair of clothes and shoes quickly. She ran out of the bedroom.

_How long has she been gone?_ She wondered, worriedly. Luna ran to the elevator where the doors were already opening. Yusei stood there.

"Yusei!" she cried.

"Luna, you're up." He commented slowly.

"There's no time for that!" she told him, "Akiza's in trouble."

"How?"

"She's going to go find and confront The Black Rose."

"I don't understand, Luna."

"Besides the nightmare returning, a dark force Sayer buried inside of her awoken, causing the nightmare again."

"What?" he exclaimed, "How do you know all of this?"

"Ancient Fairy and Black Rose told me." She explained hastily. "Yusei, we have to hurry! Before it's too late! Akiza went to go face The Black Rose at the same place where she faced Sayer!"

"What?" Yusei exclaimed again, "Let's get going. We'll take my car."

"Yusei, there's something else I need to tell you." Luna told him as they got into his car.

"What is it?"

"Her secret."

"What is the secret you were trying to tell us last month?" Yusei asked, giving her a quick glance.

"Akiza's…um…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"What, Luna? Akiza's what?"

"Pregnant." Luna said finally, "Akiza's pregnant."

Yusei slammed on the brakes, surprised by what he had been told, "What?"

_**With Akiza and Dove**_

Akiza pushed through the trees, unaware that Crow's fiancée was just a little behind her. She made her way into a clearing surrounded by trees. Just like that dream. The sky turned gray as she looked across the field and a dark figure emerged with the same burgundy hair and amber-colored eyes, both of which were wild-looking; The Black Rose.

"_We'll finally settle this face-to-face, Akiza."_ she snarled.

"I'm not going to be your puppet any longer." The Signer replied, coolly, "I'm going to make sure you stop controlling my life."

Dove quietly watched from behind a thick tree. _What's going on?_ She wondered, _Why are there two of versions Akiza?_

The Black Rose looked past Akiza behind a tree. _"It looks like we have an unwanted guest."_

Akiza looked at her curiously and turned her gaze towards where her dark counterpart was looking. She saw a curious pair of emerald eyes. The Black Rose flicked her hand and thorny vines shot out from nowhere, encircling Dove in their grasp.

"Dove!" Akiza exclaimed, "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She responded, "Crow told me what happened five years ago. I know Yusei doesn't want that to happen to you again. No one does."

"_Then watch this next part, because it will be the last thing Akiza ever does." _The Black Rose laughed evilly. _"And then you're going to be next."_

"Hurt me if you must, Black Rose," Akiza began, "but don't hurt Dove. She's only did what a good friend would do."

"_Fine then. I'll just make the child pay instead."_

_No!_ The Signer thought.

"Ch-'Child'?" Dove stuttered. "Akiza, are you…?"

"Yes." She sighed and then looked back at basically her puppet master. "What? Not going to do anything about me telling?"

"_Not at the moment."_ The Black Rose, _"The result of the duel will be your punishment. And you're undoing. This will be an all out psychic duel. No exceptions."_

_Use my powers again?_ Akiza asked in her head, _I haven't used them in years. Can I really use them now?_

"_You have no choice, Akiza."_

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"_We're the same, remember?"_

"I'm nothing like you!" she shouted.

"_Then let's settle this."_

"Let's." Akiza agreed as they both raised their duel disks.

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

* * *

Akiza: Twins! You just love torturing me, don't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Your children will play a much bigger role later.

Akiza: I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

AnimeKiwi369: Like, I always say, read and find out. Since I know that this probably wasn't the best chapter, I'm only going to ask for 5 reviews. I'll try to not ignore this story as much as I have been. And I'll try to update soon. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	8. Chapter 8: Rose vs Black Rose

AnimeKiwi369: *Glaring*. At least my good pitching yesterday in the game was good. But that's not enough to cool me off.

Akiza: What's with you?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not speaking to you.

Akiza: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I said I'm _not_ speaking to you.

Akiza: You just did.

AnimeKiwi369: Shut up. This chapter focuses on Akiza, The Black Rose, Yusei, and Luna. Akiza and The Black Rose duel and I think that this duel is boring. I got bored writing it, so that's why it's short.

Akiza: Seriously, what's with you?

AnimeKiwi369: *Glaring*. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the plotline. And sorry if any character is out of character and if there's too much dialogue.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 8: Rose vs. Black Rose

Both Akiza and The Black Rose stared at each other for several long seconds, before either one made a move.

"_I'll go first."_ The Black Rose told her. _"I draw."_

Akiza: 4000; The Black Rose: 4000

"_I summon my Evil Thorn."_ She announced and the monster appeared on her field.

Evil Thorn: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/300 DEF

"_I use its ability and slam you for 300 points of direct damage."_ The plant exploded and its thorns stung Akiza as they sliced at her. _"And now two more appear on my field, but they don't have their ability. Just a small price to pay. I end my turn."_

Evil Thorn: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/300 DEF

Evil Thorn: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/300 DEF

Akiza: 3700; The Black Rose: 4000

"My draw." Akiza said, "I summon Violet Witch in attack mode." The witch in purple appeared on her field.

Violet Witch: Lv. 4. 1100 ATK/ 1200 DEF

"Now attack her Evil Thorn."

Violet Witch: 1100 ATK; Evil Thorn: 100 ATK

Akiza's monster aimed its staff at the thorn and a stream of energy destroyed The Black Rose's monsters.

"I end my turn with a face down."

Akiza: 3700; The Black Rose: 3000

"_Then it's my move." _The Black Rose told her, _"I summon Witch of the Black Rose."_

Witch of the Black Rose: Lv. 4. 1700 ATK/1200 DEF

"_I activate her ability draw a new card from my deck."_ She drew a card, _"That's perfect."_ She purred, rolling the 'r' in perfect. _"I activate Seed of Deception and special summon the Dark Verger I just pulled."_

Dark Verger: Lv. 2. 0 ATK/1000 DEF

"_Now I tune Witch of the Black Rose with my Evil Thorn and Dark Verger to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"_ The Black Rose laughed psychotically.

Black Rose Dragon: Lv. 7. 2400 ATK/ 1800 DEF

"_I use her ability. By removing a plant-type monster in my graveyard I can reduce your monster's attack points." _The Black Rose's dragon ensnared Akiza's monster with her vines and reduced its attack points.

Black Rose Dragon: 2400 ATK; Violet Witch: 0 ATK

"_Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack!"_ Her dragon reared its head and a stream of purple fire destroyed the Signer's monster. The attack caused her to slide back a few feet and she received a small burn on the cheek that had been slashed five years prior.

"_I end my turn with one face down."_

"I draw." Akiza said.

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 3000

_**With Yusei and Luna**_

Yusei's grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles had turned white. Akiza was _pregnant_? And with _twins_? He was going to be a _father_? And the only reason her nightmare had returned because she was afraid she wouldn't be a good mother? The Black Rose had _returned_? In her _own_ form?

"Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you think Akiza's going to be okay?"

"I hope she will be." He responded, "She has to be. I can't bear to lose her."

They finally came to where they had five years prior. Dove's car was there.

"Why is Dove here?" Luna asked as they got out.

"I don't know." Yusei responded, "But we're about to find out."

_**Back at the Duel**_

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 3000

"_Are you thinking of backing down, Akiza?"_ The Black Rose mocked.

"No. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode." She placed the card on her duel disk and the plant materialized on her field.

Wall of Ivy: Lv. 2. 1200 DEF/300 ATK

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 3000

"_That's all you got?_" The Black Rose mocked, "_I draw. I think I'll skip my first main phase and got straight into my attack. Black Rose Dragon!" _She raised her hand and her dragon attacked. The force sent Akiza back a few feet again, but luckily her life points stayed intact, "_I have no use for my second main phase, so I'll end my turn."_

"It's my move then," she responded unenthusiastically, feeling fatigued as she drew a card.

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 3000

"_It won't matter now, Akiza._" her dark counterpart told her, _"In the end, you'll lose. Everything. And there's nothing you can do to stop your friends and your precious Yusei will never get you in time. You've already lost. And the only one to witness your destruction will be the person I destroy next."_

"Don't you dare hurt Dove in the way you hurt Luna!" she hissed menacingly.

"She's the one that hurt Luna?" Dove asked from her tied up position.

"_Wow, you're a slow one, aren't you?"_

"Shut up!" Akiza shouted, angry tears in her eyes, "Just shut up! She didn't know because I didn't tell anyone, like you told me. I didn't want you to hurt anyone else. I especially didn't want you hurting my and Yusei's child! So just shut up!"

"_When will you learn to hold your tongue?"_ The wild-eyed, counterpart hissed as she flicked her hand, using her powers to send Akiza back against the ground with extreme force. She didn't know if she could take anymore. She just wanted everything to stop. She used what little strength she had to look at The Black Rose.

"Please stop."

_**With Yusei and Luna**_

"…Shut up!" the two Signers hear the familiar psychic's voice shout. She sounded really tired and like she was barely holding on.

"I think we're getting close." Luna commented quietly.

"I hope so," Yusei agreed quickening his pace. _Please, Akiza, please be all right._

_**Back at the Duel**_

"_Make your move if don't want to feel any more pain."_ She threatened.

Akiza stayed down, clutching both her chest and abdomen. She just wanted this all to stop; she just wanted Yusei and his warm, strong, comforting arms. She wanted to hear his relaxing heartbeat and rich voice. She wanted to look into his eyes; his gorgeous, soothing, blue-indigo eyes…

"_His love had faded! How many times do I have to tell you that?" _she vaguely heard her deepest fears shout.

She ignored her and let her tears fall onto the grass as she coughed a little violently; she saw little drops of red on the bright green. She tasted a bitter, and unfortunately familiar, taste in her mouth. She gripped the ground as she began shaking violently. Hot, salty tears slid from her eyes and fell to the ground.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

_**With Yusei and Luna**_

They both saw familiar figures as their pace quickened. Yusei saw Dove tied up in what looked like vines and his wife on the ground. But he also saw a vaguely familiar figure across from her. The Black Rose. He saw Akiza's shoulders shaking violently and rushed over to her.

_**With Akiza**_

The female Signer felt a presence hover over her. It didn't feel evil; it felt benevolent. But she didn't look up. Her tears would've blinded her anyway. She felt whoever it was crouch beside her and wrap her in their strong, gentle arms. Akiza would know that feeling anywhere.

Yusei.

"_You're not welcome here, Fudo._" Her dark counterpart snarled.

"Be quiet!" she shouted, causing another round of coughing, tears still streaming from her eyes. Yusei gently turned her in his arms and held her tightly. She sat up a little and cried into his chest, ignoring everything around them, "I. Am. So. Sorry!" she told him through ragged breaths, trying to suppress coughing blood onto his shirt.

"I know you are." He told her quietly.

"I don't want her to hurt you. Or our family and I'm not just talking about our friends."

"I know." He repeated, "Shhh…It's okay. So it's true that you're going to have twins?"

"'Twins'?" she repeated hoarsely.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew my condition, but I didn't know it was with twins."

"Well, you are." He chuckled slightly, "A boy and a girl. I'll explain later."

"A-All right." She stuttered, gaining confidence by her husband's presence.

"_Are you two finished?"_ The Black Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

Yusei gently helped Akiza up on her feet. She stumbled a little bit, but was steadied quickly. She glared at The Black Rose.

"I am _sick_ of hearing you speak to me like that!" she yelled, feeling her Mark glow brightly.

"_Are you sure that's not the hormones talking?"_ the wild-eyed duelist asked rhetorically.

"You're going down!" Akiza announced.

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 3000

"First I summon Twilight Rose Knight." She announced.

Twilight Rose Knight: Lv. 3. 1000 ATK/1000 DEF

"Next I use his ability and special summon a level four or below monster from my hand. And I choose Lord Poison!"

Lord Poison: Lv. 4. 1500 ATK/1000 DEF

"Now I tune my knight and Lord Poison to synchro summon _my_ Black Rose Dragon!" the two monsters combined in a flash of light and the Signer's dragon hovered about her.

Black Rose Dragon: Lv. 7. 2400 ATK/1800 DEF

"I equip Thorn of Malice to my dragon. And you should know that this card boosts my beast's attack points."

Black Rose Dragon: Lv. 7. 3000 ATK/1800 DEF

"Now by removing a plant type monster from play I can reduce your dragon's attack points into nothing. Black Rose Dragon, attack and end this duel!"

Akiza's Black Rose Dragon: 3000 ATK; The Black Rose's Black Rose Dragon: 0 ATK

Her dragon shot out its tendrils and shattered her dark counterpart's dragon.

Akiza: 1300; The Black Rose: 0

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Still glaring*.

Akiza: Stop with the silent treatment already! And tell me what's wrong.

AnimeKiwi369: YOU ARE SUCH A WIMP!

Akiza: What?

AnimeKiwi369: YOU DID NOT CONFESS! NEITHER YOU OR YUSEI CONFESSED YOU CHICKENS! ALL OUR HOPES GOT UP AND YOU CRUSHED THEM!

Akiza: Huh?

AnimeKiwi369: Don't play dumb. You and Yusei didn't confess your love in the anime and you were as close as a string is to a guitar! And now its over! Jack and Carly confessed, so why couldn't you? WE WERE ALL LOOKING FORWARD TO THE AWAITED KISS!

Akiza: Oh. That.

AnimeKiwi369: ALL FAITHSHIPPING FANS UNITE! IT'S TIME TO REVOLT!

Akiza: What about Japan's state right now?

AnimeKiwi369: We'll give as much help to them now so we can REVOLT! There better be something to make up for this in a reunion special or a spin-off series after Zexal!

Akiza: You can always dream and write can't you?

AnimeKiwi369: THAT'S ALL WE'VE EVER DONE! WE DREAMED AND WISHED AND WROTE AND PRAYED AND NOW IT'S OVER!

Akiza: While she's ranting, I guess I'll do the review request. AnimeKiwi369 would like at least seven reviews for this chapter. She'll have the next chapter up soon, possibly. But it could be a while since she's waiting on a duel a fanfiction pal of hers is finishing and she probably won't cool down for a while.

AnimeKiwi369: I should seriously do a parody of "Wicked", where you're Elphaba! She dies in the end because she was The Wicked Witch of the West!

Akiza: Oh, don't be like that.

AnimeKiwi369: I'M GOING TO ENJOY MY TORTURING YOU! I WAS FEELING BAD ABOUT IT, BUT NOW IT'S JUSTIFIED!

Akiza: Like I said, she won't be cooling down for a while. So please review. Oh, and don't forget that she has a new poll, so don't forget to vote.


	9. Chapter 9: Not Over Yet

AnimeKiwi369: I'm truly evil in this chapter.

Akiza: When will it stop torturing me?

AnimeKiwi369: It'll be over for you soon enough for this story.

Akiza: At least you're not mad at me anymore.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, for now. I'm tapped out, so I'm going to get to the disclaimer.

Akiza: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (if I did, Akiza wouldn't have chickened out of telling Yusei she loved him) or its characters. I only own the few OCs in this story and it's storyline.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 9: Not Over Yet

Akiza lowered her duel disk and let out a breath of relief. She looked up at Yusei with a soft smile; he smiled back. But both of their smiles faded when they heard a bone-chilling laugh. They looked back at The Black Rose.

"_You'll never be rid of me, Akiza_." she cackled, "_Never_."

"I beat you." She responded.

"_True, but I'm a part of you."_

"I am nothing like you!" Akiza shouted.

"_If only you knew how wrong you are."_ The Black Rose shot back and faded, _I will never leave you._ She said back inside the female Signer's head.

She pulled away from her husband, "Get out of my head!" she screamed, sinking to the ground. She felt The Black Rose's powers.

"_Never."_ She responded, speaking through Akiza, who was gripping her head.

"We _are not_ the same!" the psychic yelled.

"_Oh, but we are."_ She insisted, _"You were The Black Rose once."_

"That was over seven years ago! And I'm never going back!" She yelled again.

"_There's only one way to get rid of me."_ The Black Rose told her in a menacing tone. Akiza knew what she meant. It was the only choice if she wanted to protect the others. Grudgingly, she turned towards her husband.

"Yusei, there's no other choice." She told him; he knew what she meant, too.

"Akiza, I'm not going to kill you." He told her, "I'm going to help you."

"_That's right, you aren't going to kill her._" the dark counterpart agreed, taking over the psychic's body, "_I am."_

The Black Rose raised moved Akiza's hand and began to play a card.

"Stop it!" the psychic yelled.

"_Not until both of us pay the price._" The dark counterpart snarled, "_Good-bye, Akiza."_ she was about to materialized a card, but was stopped.

Yusei knocked The Black Rose to the ground, stopping her from taking both hers and his wife's lives.

"_Get off of me, Fudo!"_ she yelled, "_You can't save your precious wife."_

"Shut up!" he ordered with such ferociousness that Luna, who was untying Dove, cringed; she had never heard him so angry, "You're not going to hurt anyone else!"

He saw tears at the corners of The Black Rose's distant eyes. They rolled down her ivory cheeks. Why was she crying?

"_I don't want to hurt anyone else. And neither does Akiza. But Sayer wants me to destroy. Why do you think I need to destroy myself? So I don't hurt anyone. And I can't truly be destroyed unless Akiza is too."_

"What?" he asked.

"_Are you deaf?"_ she asked rhetorically, "_As long as I'm back, Sayer has complete control over me and how I control Akiza. The only way to stop it is to kill us."_

"I'm not going to kill you!" he insisted.

"_You have to!" _The Black Rose shouted from her pinned down position.

"Yusei, if it's the only way, you have to." Akiza told him, taking control.

The dark-haired Signer shook his head and placed his lips against Akiza's. It was the only thing he could think of to convince her. She clutched at his shirt and kissed him back deeply. He sat up, taking her with him and rested her in his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder when they broke apart.

"That's why I can't." he told her softly, stroking her cheek. She cried softly into his jacket. She held onto him tightly.

"Please help me." She whispered. A shadowy figured appeared before them.

"_I'm sorry."_ The Black Rose apologized, "_For everything."_

"I forgive you." Akiza responded, "It's Sayer who's controlling you in me."

"_I'll try to leave but it will have one consequence."_

"What consequence?" Yusei asked.

"_If I leave without being killed, Akiza will fall into another coma. One that she may never be able to wake from. I'm sorry._"

"I'll live with it." The psychic said.

"But, Akiza…" the dark-haired Signer started, but was hushed by his wife cupping his face in her hands.

"You'll figure out a way. I know you will." She told him, brushing her fingertips down his cheeks and neck, "You always do."

"_I'm sorry."_ The Black Rose repeated and faded away.

Yusei looked down at his wife, whose eyes were slowly closing.

"I'll find a way to save you." He promised.

"I know you will, love." She whispered, resting her head over his heart, "I love you."

He pressed his lips against her temple, "I love you, too. I'm sorry. I won't stop until I wake you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck with the last of her strength before she fell unconscious. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and picked her up; he went over to the other women. Luna touched his arm compassionately.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"I'll find a way." He said, "I won't rest until I wake her and make Sayer pay."

Yusei hung his head and went back to the car, gently putting Akiza in the passenger's side. He got in on the other side, shaking angrily. Why hadn't he done more? He had saved Akiza before, but why hadn't he tried harder to save her now? The dark-haired Signer drove back to the twins' apartment, angry at himself.

He was more angry than he had ever been. Sayer was going to pay. He would make sure of it. He had crossed the line before, but this was by far the worst he had crossed yet. He had done terrible things before, like when he had put the burgundy-haired woman under his control or when he had trapped her five years ago and left to die. But this time he had attacked her using her deepest fears of becoming The Black Rose again. And he had made her keep her pregnancy a secret. Plus he had made The Black Rose put Luna in a coma and blamed Akiza for it. Causing all of them to distance themselves from her, the reverse of what happened before. Before, Akiza had distanced herself, but now everyone had distanced themselves from her.

Yusei took her up to their room and lied her down on their bed. He touched her stomach and felt a small bulge that was caused by their children. He hoped they would be and were all right. He sighed as he put her in her nightgown and stroked her neck as he pulled the covers around her.

"I should take her to the hospital." He said to no one. Yusei stayed next to her for the rest of the day and into the night. He refused to leave her side. He kissed her cheek and neck throughout the day. The dark-haired Signer wished he was in her position, rather than the other way around. He wrapped his arms around her as the sky turned dark. He vaguely heard hard rain pour down hard. But Yusei wasn't paying attention; he was too much in a daze. Or maybe it was shock.

He couldn't believe he hadn't done anything more to help her. It had cost him who he loved most to fall unconscious for who knows how long. And the two lives they had created. What would happen to them? Would they be all right while Akiza was in this coma? Or would she end up losing them before they were even born?

Yusei fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about everything he hadn't done to save his one and only.

_**The Next Morning**_

Early morning light streamed into the two Signer's bedroom. The blue-indigo-eyed duelist felt Akiza breathing rhythmically beneath his arm over her chest. He dismally opened his eyes at her and held her closer. He felt something wet trail down his cheek. Yusei couldn't remember the last time he cried. He could remember when he had been worried the last time Akiza had, had that nightmare. But most of his memories with her were pleasant. Like their first kiss, their first official date, the night he proposed, their wedding day, the first time they ever fooled around in bed…

He remembered the adrenaline he had felt each time and the way his heart beat uncontrollably in his chest whenever he saw her, held her, kissed her…

Yusei sighed. Akiza probably loved him more; she was putting all of her trust in him…_Again_. She had even been the _first_ one to admit her feelings. Although he had shown her his feelings subtly, before it had all happened. The dark-haired Signer reluctantly let go of his wife and took a hot shower, hoping it might help, but it didn't. He got dressed and dismally went into the living room.

Luna was on the couch, reading. She'd be the only one up at that early hour. She looked up and gave him a sympathetic look. The youngest Signer got up and retrieved a mug from the kitchen cabinet. She poured him a cup of coffee and gave it to him.

"I'm really sorry, Yusei." She told him.

"Not as sorry as I am." He responded, taking a sip from the cup of coffee and he added darkly, "Or as sorry as Sayer's going to be."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Ooooh! Cliffhanger!

Akiza: Another one? Really?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. We get to see another, dark, secret, concealed part of Yusei.

Akiza: He has one?

AnimeKiwi369: It's my story.

Akiza: Point taken.

AnimeKiwi369: Anyway, I'd like at least seven reviews. And I'd also like you to check out my newest poll. I appreciate anyone that will and has reviewed. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	10. Chapter 10: An Unpleasant Visit

AnimeKiwi369: I am freakishly lucky at fighting video games I've never played before.

Yusei: I'll take that as you enjoyed your time at your friend's party yesterday.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. And I was going to update before the party yesterday, but I didn't get around to it. ^^'

Yusei: Sure. Whatever you say.

AnimeKiwi369: No really! Kinda...

Yusei: Why am I your co-host and not Akiza?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, considering I've put her in a coma in the story and I'm scared she's going to kill me, I've decided to use you until she's back.

Yusei: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: We get to see a different side of you.

Yusei: I've gotta bad feeling about this.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I have a disclaimer to do. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I [sadly] only own my own characters and storylines. Sorry if any characters are out of character and that there is a lot of dialogue. Oh, and I have a slight rant.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 10: An Unpleasant Visit

"Yusei, what do you mean?" Luna asked a bit scared. She had never seen her older brother-figure so angry. She had never seen such a lifeless look in his eyes. It saddened and frightened her.

"I'm going to The Facility. I deserve answers and the only one that can give them to me is Sayer. And this won't be a trip to remember."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you know what Sayer can do. He could really hurt you and then no one will be able to save Akiza." she commented, "Yusei, you're like my brother and I love you like one, and I don't want you to get hurt. He's almost killed you before and same with Akiza. I know she means everything to you, and I know you've gotta do what you gotta do. But still…"

"Luna, I'll be fine." He told her, gathering her in his arms in a brotherly manner.

"Promise me you'll come back and save Akiza." she told him. She didn't want to lose either him or the psychic. They meant too much to her. They had grown too close in the past several years. She loved all of them. The thought of losing one of them terrified her. She had almost lost the psychic before when she hadn't told them about what Black Rose Dragon had told her.

Yusei tightened his grip a little on her, "I promise."

He wasn't up for eating and just went back up to his and Akiza's room. He sat beside her and held her hand. Her eyes twitched, signaling she was dreaming. The Dragon Head Signer wondered what she could be dreaming about. It looked like it was a peaceful dream. At least he hoped it was. Yusei didn't want her to be in any more pain than she had already been in. Akiza had already suffered enough.

_**Later**_

He walked down the halls of The Facility with a few guards since they knew how dangerous Sayer was. The chief of The Facility was surprised when the dark-haired Signer asked to see the powerful psychic. Yusei admitted to himself quietly that he was, in fact, a bit afraid of what was going to happen. But he wasn't sure if he was afraid for himself or for Sayer. He kept clenching and unclenching he fists, which were jammed in his pockets. The dark-haired duelist was having a surprising amount of trouble controlling his temper. He had never had trouble controlling it before. That frightened him.

"Why do you want to see this prisoner?" one of the guards asked as they reached the maximum security cell Sayer was being held in.

"I have some unfinished business with him." He responded, "He's messed with my, my friend's, and my wife's lives too much."

"I see." The guard said as he opened the door, "We'll be out here in case he tries anything unsavory."

"Thanks." Yusei responded and took a deep breath before going into Sayer's cell.

The lights were dim in the holding cell and the psychic was huddled in a corner. One of his wrists was cuffed and chained about him to the wall. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was unkempt. The former Arcadia looked up at the professional duelist with cold eyes.

Yusei's eyes were blank of all expression. They held nothing. Not sadness, not anger, not disgust. There was nothing. It was the only thing the dark-haired man could do to control his emotions. They were silent for several minutes, looking each other over. The dark-haired duelist was almost afraid to speak; afraid his temper would get the better of him. Though he didn't have it most of the time, his temper could be incredibly vicious if all his worries and anger built up and up and up. Like it had in the past month. Especially in the past day and a half.

Sayer finally broke the silence.

"Well, well, well, well." He began, "I never thought I see you again, _Fudo_." He snarled with his voice filled with malice.

"I can't this is a pleasure, Sayer." Yusei responded, managing to keep his voice even and not give away his anger.

"I completely agree." The psychic told him, "What brings you here?"

"I want answers." He replied, his voice turning hard, "I want to know what you did to Akiza. Burying her Black Rose persona and her nightmare deep within her and controlling them after it was released? And causing it to become released when she began to worry about another thing?" his voice was beginning to rise dangerously, "What I want to know is why you want to keep messing with our lives!"

Sayer merely chuckled hollowly, "Why else, Fudo? To get back at both of you! I had Akiza in the palm of my hand, and then you came along. She was never the same after she met you! When I caused her to pass out before taking her to the lighthouse, I buried the power I knew she feared most inside her. I didn't know when it or her nightmare would manifest; all I know is that it would when she became worried by something. And what would that something be?"

"My _wife_ may never wake up and you want to know what caused her to worry!" he yelled; he took a deep breath and let out a humorless and lifeless laugh, "I should've known; you just care about other's pain. Kalin wasn't even like that when he went after Sector Security."

"If you're suffering, my work is done." Sayer responded coldly. He flicked the hand that wasn't chained against the wall of his cell.

Yusei was thrown against the wall against the door. His head started pounding. But he didn't let it bother him. He was facing much, much worse. He didn't care if he was hurt. All he cared about was Akiza being in a coma for who knew how long. He let out another dry chuckle.

"You really are weak, aren't you? You hurt others to make yourself feel good, don't you?" he stated rather than asked as he stood up, "That explains what happened to Toby and what you've done and are doing to Akiza. You do terrible things. Well, you know something, that's wrong. I know you know that. But you honestly couldn't care less about anyone but yourself. You've ruined lives for far too long. No matter what happens to you, no matter where you are, you'll always ruin lives."

Sayer stayed silent. He wasn't even looking at the dark-haired Signer.

"And you've wanted to ruin mine since the day you first saw I wanted to help Akiza." he continued, "Well, congratulations. You've done it. You've torn my life to pieces. You've taken Akiza and our children away from me."

"'Children'?" the psychic inquired, repeating the word.

"My wife is pregnant with twins that may not even be born because she's in this coma and can't take care of them, like she should be. And it's all because of you."

Sayer flicked his hand again, sending the Dragon Head Signer back against the wall, "Shut up, Fudo."

"Fine. I'm done here anyway. There's no way I'll get through to you to ask how to get Akiza out of her coma and save our family." He got up and began to leave, "I've lost her. I don't care what you've done to me. There's nothing worse than living with a broken heart."

Yusei left, slamming the door completely shut. It had been a complete waste of time. He didn't care. What would he do now that she was gone? He began to leave The Facility and heard footsteps beginning to follow him after several corridors. He turned around to see the guard he had spoken to earlier.

"Did I forget something?" he asked.

"I heard what happened to you and I think I might be able to help." The guard responded. Yusei felt a slight feeling of hope in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you think you can do?" he asked, enthusiasm coming to his lifeless voice.

"There's a psychic duelist in New Domino, but not like The Black Rose." He started.

Yusei's breath hitched slightly in his throat at the mention of Akiza's old persona.

"And he's notorious. He's wanted by the police for critically injuring duelist not only physically, but mentally as well. We think that if he loses a duel, what happened to his opponents may happen to him. Or he might be at least easier to catch."

"How is beating him in a duel going to help me?" the dark-haired man asked, his hope fading.

"There's a reward for beating him that can pay for your wife to be taken care of in the hospital while she's carrying your children, so they could survive and at least live. Even if your wife might not ever wake, at least you could have what your love has created."

Yusei liked this idea. If he could get that kind of money—the kind of money that's so difficult to come by—maybe he could at least have their children, even if he couldn't have Akiza.

"How can I find this duelist?" he asked.

"He's mostly in the underground duels. But there's one challenge and test he gives you during your duel." The guard warned.

"What?"

"You have to face your deepest fears."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Hmmm...

Yusei: What?

AnimeKiwi369: I seem to leave things off on cliff hangers.

Yusei: We've already established that in your first storyline.

AnimeKiwi369: I guess so. The next chapter is going to be a lot sweeter.

Yusei: Weren't you going to rant about something?

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks for the reminder. I got an anonymous review that was rather negative to my decision to have Yusei and Akiza have twins. Espically fraternal twins. And I just have to say that I was having trouble deciding on which they should have for this story and just decided to use twins. I like twins as well, and I only make them have twins in this story and another story during the epilogue. So please don't diss on my decision. It's not very kind.

Yusei: That was a polite rant.

AnimeKiwi369: I try to not let anger get the better of me.

Yusei: Any set number of reviews you want?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'm going to kindly ask for a mere ten. I'll try to update sooner. ^^'

Yusei: Well you are on spring break so you can update at least once more.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. So please be kind and please review! **;**3


	11. Chapter 11: Future Visions

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry 'bout the delay. But, this is a much lighter chapter...

Akiza: I guess that's good. It is good, right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Two characters are introduced. Though this may seem a littler fillerish, but I think it's a nice chapter...

Akiza: Is something wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not happy.

Akiza: What did I do this time?

AnimeKiwi369: Not you. A few of people in the play were mean to me yesterday. Just for going backstage. Grrr...

Akiza: Wanna rant?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes.

Akiza: Go ahead.

AnimeKiwi369: *Goes on a rant*.

Akiza: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. She does, however, own the storyline and her own characters.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 11: Future Visions

Akiza's eyes slowly opened up to a bright sky through trees. The sun was glaring so much she had to shield her eyes. She was lying down in the grass on a large blanket. The blanket was soft. The female Signer took note that she was settled in a clearing and was wearing her normal clothes. It took her a moment to realize that it was the same clearing that she had faced her dark counterpart in. But it was different. It was kind and inviting. Instead of dark and frightening.

She slowly sat up. She felt different, but couldn't place what it exactly was. She tucked her legs under her to the side as she stared around the clearing. The trees had beautiful emerald leaves and some little white blossoms on them. Some flowers were scattered around the clearing. It was so beautiful when it wasn't so full of malicious feelings. Akiza closed her eyes. It felt so peaceful here.

How had she gotten there? Was it possible she was actually awake? Or was this just a dream she was having while she was in her coma? If it was just a dream while she was in her coma, then that would explain why she was alone. She didn't care. It was peaceful here. And she liked this feeling of serenity. She hadn't felt it in what felt like an eternity.

The psychic took in the feeling of the sun; it was so warm. A smile graced her lips for the first time in what felt like years. She could feel warmth fill her heart. She loved feeling like this. But she just couldn't just place what feeling didn't feel the same within her. She felt better than she'd ever felt.

Akiza touched her stomach, and realized she felt nothing there. Nothing. That was what was different. There wasn't a small bulge that was caused by her and Yusei's children. No slight bump in her abdomen. Nothing. Had she…had she lost them? The thought devastated her. They—though she had only thought it was one—had been her only true companion in the past month as she had to deal with her Black Rose persona.

Her light spirits fell. She hated that thought. Losing her and Yusei's children… Their son and daughter gone… It broke her heart. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. Akiza let them fall. There wasn't anything she could do to stop them. She let the tears run their course down her cheeks. They continued down her, dripping off her cheeks to her knees as she looked down at the ground. She began to shake slightly.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that her hair was much, much longer and her bangs were no longer in her eyes. It was just her soft burgundy locks falling to her cheeks and sticking to them as her tears acted like a type of glue. Besides the tresses sticking to her cheeks, it hung loose around her shoulders.

The sound of a twig being stepped on and breaking, caused her to look up. A girl no more than four or five stood a little ways away. She had dark hair that was a little past her small, slender shoulders, tied in a loose braid. The dark color shot through with the same burgundy color of the psychic Signer's hair. Her young eyes were the same feline-shape as Akiza's but had the same, gorgeous blue-indigo color as the one she loved. Yusei's eye color. Her skin was light and had soft features framing her slightly heart-shaped face. The young girl was very, very beautiful. She no doubt looked like her parents.

She wore a lavender blouse with a little red and black rose on it. She had a knee length blue jean skirt with black stockings similar to Akiza's. She also had black flat dress shoes. The girl was carrying a small bouquet of little white flowers.

The little girl's eyes held genuine concern for the upset burgundy-haired woman. She came over to Akiza and looked at her curiously. Like she wanted to know what was wrong. She looked very adorable from this close up. The little girl sat down in front of her and touched her wet, stocking-covered knee, putting the small bouquet down. She still looked up at the Signer.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a sweet tone. Her voice was soft and innocent, "Why are you crying, mommy?" '_Mommy_'? Was that what she had just said? What was going on here?

There was a moment of silence before Akiza finally spoke, "Who…Who are you?" she asked.

The young girl looked amused and smiled brightly, "Don'tcha recognize me, mommy?" she asked, "It's me, Kara!"

It donned on her. This was going to be her daughter. Her and Yusei's future daughter. Wasn't it?

"You're my…you're my daughter." She said softly, almost not believing it. She couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. There was no way this could be reality. She couldn't possibly have been in a coma for four or five years and just now wake up, could she?

"Yep!" the young girl, her and Yusei's daughter—Kara—responded cheerfully.

Almost in a trance, Akiza reached out to the girl and pulled her close into her chest. She wrapped one arm around Kara's body and the other around her shoulder, bending her arm so that her hand was on her daughter's soft, dark hair. She rested her head over her daughter's shoulder slightly and gently pressed Kara's head on her shoulder as she cried.

"Why are you sad, mommy? How come you're crying?" she asked a little timidly, "Aren't you happy to see me, mommy?"

"Oh, my sweet, little angel," Akiza started, tears still on her face, "You don't know how glad I am to see you!" on impulse, she kissed the little girl's head several times.

"So you still love me?" Kara asked and the burgundy-haired woman hugged her closer.

"You have no idea how much I do. You're my little angel." She whispered as she pulled back and dried her tears.

"I know, mommy." The little girl responded lightly, "Will I always be your little angel?"

Akiza nodded and impulsively kissed her daughter's cheek.

She heard fast footsteps followed by the feeling of something slightly heavy latch onto her back wrapping his arms around her neck. She looked over her shoulder and saw a little boy the same age as Kara with almost identical features. His hair was the same color as the young girl's and in Yusei's odd, yet perfect, style. His eyes were the same color and shape as the dark-haired Signer's; he also had the same lightly tanned skin with sharp features as her husband. He was like a perfect little miniature of the Dragon Head Signer. Except for the hair color. This must be her and Yusei's son.

"And you know, who I am, right, mama?" the young boy asked, "You know I'm your little warrior, Eric, right?" _Eric_? So this was her and Yusei's son. That was going to be her future son. He was wearing black jeans and riding boots identical to Yusei's and comfortable fitting light blue T-shirt.

"Of…Of course I do." She responded slowly.

"And I'll always be your little warrior and you still love me, right, mama?" Eric asked almost playfully. Both of those little kids had so much life in them…

Again, she nodded and twisted her head to kiss his cheek.

He got off of her back and went around next to his sister. Both of them smiled brightly at Akiza. She smiled back softly and grabbed their wrists gently to pull them close wrapping her arms around them. The psychic kissed both of them over and over and over again. She didn't care if this was a dream or not. These were her and Yusei's children. This was what they were going to be like, what they looked like; who they were going to be. Kara and Eric wrapped their arms around their mother lovingly. The burgundy-haired Signer began to cry again. Only this time her tears were of the joyous sort.

_I can't believe I'm holding them. I'm holding my babies. My sweet little ones. They're such miracles._ Akiza thought, happily. _They're so full of life; I can't believe this is who I'm so lucky to be a mother to. I wish I wasn't so nervous before. Both Kara and Eric are so wonderful. I love them so much. I can't believe that they're who I'm carrying outside of this dream. _

The little kids held on tightly to their mother while she cried. After a while, the tears ceased. But she didn't let go of Kara and Eric. She turned them and pulled them closer with their backs against her. The young boy put his head on her shoulder and the young girl began to play with her mother's hair.

"Mommy, your hair is so long and pretty." Kara commented, "Will you please let me braid it? It would look so pretty."

The female Signer smiled gently, "Sure, honey."

The young girl got up and retrieved the little flowers before she went back to her mother. She gently took her mother's hair and began trying to braid it. Akiza relaxed as Kara's small hands tried to plait her burgundy hair. The little girl took the small flowers as she styled her mother's hair and wove them into the burgundy braid. After a while, she finally finished and went back over to the Signer, who was delicately brushing her hand down the new style.

"Do you like it, mommy?" Kara asked as she lied down and put her head in her mother's lap.

"I do," Akiza responded, stroking her daughter's head.

"It looks really pretty, mama." Eric told her.

"Thank you, honey." She responded, gently rubbing her free hand on his cheek.

The three stayed like that for a while. None knew how long. But Akiza liked it. Just her and her little miracles. She loved feeling so peaceful. The female Signer didn't want it to ever end. She didn't want the feeling of tranquility to end.

"Mommy?" Kara asked innocently, pulling down her mother's glove a little.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Why do you have so many scars on your arms?" she wondered.

"A few years ago, I started having nightmares and then someone I never thought I'd see again, came back. And I challenged him to a duel, and he trapped me in a fire in a place that had a lot of things that cut me. He hurt me during that duel, but I almost lost my life because of it. I almost didn't survive. And every one I cared about, too. But I was determined to save them from his wrath. I did, but not without a heavy price. However, your daddy and I finally admitted our feelings to each other." She answered quietly, sighing a little.

"How come you didn't tell daddy about me and Eric when you first found out about us being in your tummy?" she asked like a little kid would.

"Yeah, mama? Weren't you happy about us?" Eric chimed in. Both he and his sister had tears that were beginning to fall from their eyes.

She sighed, feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry about that, my little ones. But when I found out, I could only think of how my past affected me and how it might affect how I treat you. So I was nervous. And then that horrible nightmare returned, where I killed your daddy and you, and The Black Rose returned. And I just couldn't tell your daddy. The Black Rose even threatened you two if I told. I couldn't let anything happen to you, I was already attached to you two. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you two got hurt." Akiza let tears run down her cheeks, "Kara, Eric, I…I love you."

Both the dark-haired, blue-indigo-eyed children looked at her and hugged her tightly as all of them cried.

"We love you, too." They told her tearfully.

"Oh, my darling little ones, I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. If I wasn't dreaming, I would do everything to help you. But I don't know when or if I'll ever wake up." She told them quietly.

"But mommy, if you don't wake up, we'll just keep getting weaker and weaker until we don't make it!" Kara cried.

"And then we won't be able to see you or papa or live our lives!" Eric put in, "We're already getting weak! And we don't want to get any weaker!"

"I know, I don't want to lose you. Your daddy has already lost us, right now while I'm in this state." The Signer responded.

"Mommy, daddy's going into danger. I can sense it." The little girl told her.

"Please, mama, please try to wake up and keep us safe and healthy and help papa." The young boy added.

"I will my little ones. I will find a way to wake up." She promised, holding her future children tightly, "I promise." She pulled them back and dried her tears. She used her hands to dry her son and daughter's tears before she kissed their foreheads.

Kara and Eric smiled at little at her and hugged her tightly back, "We know you will. And we'll be waiting for you."

Akiza couldn't help but smile a little and tapped both of their noses, "I think you mean: _I'll_ be waiting for _you_."

"Please keep us safe." Eric asked.

"And please help daddy." Kara told her.

"I will, little ones. I love you." The burgundy-haired woman told them as a small form of light appeared in front of them, soon changing into Black Rose Dragon.

"Mistress," her beloved dragon told her in that velvety voice, "I believe it's time you wake from this future vision and back to the one you call yours."

"Yes, Black Rose Dragon." Akiza responded, "Will you keep my little ones safe until I can get back to caring for them properly?"

Her dragon simply nodded, "I will mistress. I will keep them safe."

"Thank you." She responded and looked back at her future children. The female Signer kissed their foreheads again and hugged them before standing up. Both Kara and Eric wrapped their arms around her waist, "I'll make sure I protect you and keep you safe as soon as I can wake. I promise. I love you and I know your father is going to love you." She gently stroked their cheeks, "Be safe, my little angel and my little warrior."

"We will be." They responded. The burgundy-haired Signer turned back towards her dragon.

"I'm ready. I miss Yusei and my friends." She told her beast.

"Then close your eyes and concentrate." The velvet voice commanded.

Akiza closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, still feeling her children hold onto her. The blackness of her closed eyes began to change rapidly. It got lighter and the comfortable, tranquil feeling of being with Kara and Eric faded slowly. And she was glad it faded as slowly as it did. She didn't want it to end so fast.

Her eyes twitched and slowly opened. She looked at the ceiling of her and Yusei's bedroom for what seemed like an eternity. It was somewhat dark in their room. She missed them. All of her friends. But she was back she could see them.

However, she missed her little babies. Akiza tentatively touched her stomach as she lied on her and Yusei's bed. She could feel a small bump in her abdomen. It was caused by Kara and Eric. Her sweet, little ones. Her children. She was back to carrying them; she was going to keep them safe as long as she lived.

Akiza was back.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Now, that I read it, it seems really mushy. And Akiza's really out of character. Sorry about that.

Akiza: Eh, that's okay. It was better-uh, nicer-chapter than usual.

AnimeKiwi369: At least you liked it. That's good; you normally don't.

Akiza: Yeah. I thought this was sweet for what you did with Kara and Eric.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Their so innocent and adorable.

Akiza: Mmmmm-hmmmm.

AnimeKiwi369: I may not update for a while again. I'm waiting for my good fanfiction pal, VileEXE , to finish the last duel. But that's not for a few chapters ahead.

Akiza: Reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I'd like at least seven. If it's not too much trouble. So please be kind and please review! I appreciate everyone who does. **;**3


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies

AnimeKiwi369: MY SHOWS ARE COMING TO THEIR END!

Akiza: What in the world are you talking about?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sobs*. My shows are leaving me!

Akiza: I repeat: what are you talking about?

AnimeKiwi369: *Runs off crying*.

Akiza: That was...weird. But it is AnimeKiwi369.

AnimeKiwi369: *From room*. H-Handle the disclaimer, please.

Akiza: Okay, something's up that's not normal. Oh, yeah, it's AnimeKiwi369. *Skims through chapter*. This promises to be a sweet chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: *Over-the-top-dramatic wailing is heard*.

Akiza: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, but she does own her own characters and the storyline.

AnimeKiwi369: *More wailing is heard*.

Akiza: WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!

Kara: *Pops head up from desk as Akiza goes out of room to find out what's wrong*. *Smiles sweetly to audience*. Onto the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 12: Apologies

Akiza slowly got up, feeling fine. She was thankful she wasn't having the effects of morning sickness take its toll on her. She moved slowly into the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was short again. The braid with little white flowers in it was gone. But it _had_ been a dream. Sort of.

The burgundy-haired woman lifted her nightgown up above her stomach. She studied her abdomen. She definitely was beginning to show. The female Signer smiled a little as she gently rubbed the small bulge in her abdomen and was a little larger than the last time she had looked. She felt her heart fill with what almost felt like pride. It was motherly love, she decided.

"Kara…Eric…" she trailed off, "I love you. Both of you. I'm going to be a better mother to you. I promise."

She quietly took a shower, enjoying the warmth the water was giving her. She half-wished that Yusei was in there. The psychic missed him terribly. She dried thoroughly and dressed quietly. Akiza brushed her hair gently as she studied herself in the mirror. She didn't see The Black Rose. She just saw herself: _Akiza Fudo_.

She felt a slight pain in her abdomen and put her hand over the spot. She must've been just hungry; she hadn't eaten in however long it had been since her battle with her dark counterpart.

Akiza went out of the bedroom slowly, feeling a bit nervous how she was going to react when she saw her friends. She went downstairs, where Luna was. Only Luna. The young Signer sat with her back to the burgundy-haired one. She didn't turn around when she heard the psychic descend the stairs. She must've thought it was someone else.

Akiza stopped behind the youngest Signer. She felt like crying for what had happened to her. She let a silent stream of tears fall from her eyes. But that might've been from the effects of her pregnancy. She hastily wiped them away.

"Luna…" she whispered, catching the attention of the teenager. The teal-haired young woman turned around and looked at her surprised.

"_A-Akiza?"_ she asked almost unbelieving the woman before her was there. She stood up and went in front of the burgundy-haired psychic. The two just stared at each other for a long while. It felt like time stood still between, "Is it…_really you_?"

The older woman nodded, feeling tears again, "Luna, I'm so, so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through what you did. I am so, so sorry about putting you through all that from my secret. I shouldn't have even made you even keep my secret." She whispered hoarsely, feeling horrible.

Luna's eyes were sympathetic and sad. She moved towards the other Signer. The teal-haired girl wrapped her arms around the other female, who reciprocated. She had missed the other female Signer a lot. She was so glad she was back. But the younger of the two felt horrible for what had happened to Akiza because of what had happened to her. The burgundy-haired psychic had gone through so much drama and strife in her life already. She had already almost lost everyone she had loved, and now she had almost lost them twice. Luna began to cry herself, like she had five years ago when she had felt guilty about not telling everyone what her Black Rose Dragon told her.

Deep down in their hearts, they knew that they loved each other like sisters would. They were almost like that, too. They had known each other for so long. Akiza didn't like it when Luna cried and vice versa. The psychic held onto the other tightly; she had missed Luna so much.

After a while, they pulled apart from each other and went over to the couch. Both Akiza and Luna dried their tears and smiled at each other. She half-wished they were sisters. They were already so close. Akiza knew who she'd want to take care of her children if anything should happen to her and Yusei. Even though the other female Signer was young, she wanted Luna to be the godmother of Kara and Eric.

"I'm sorry." Akiza repeated.

"So am I." the teal-haired girl answered.

"I'm so glad you're all right."

"Are _you_ all right?" Luna asked, "I mean with what you are? Do you think they're all right?"

"I'm fine. And yes. My little ones, Kara and Eric, are fine." The burgundy-haired woman responded, putting a hand back on her abdomen.

"You already have names?" Luna inquired.

"While I was in my coma, I had a dream that both of them were in. I wasn't sure who they were, but they told me. So I know who my little darlings are going to be. And I'm going to take care of them better than I have been. I'm going to make everything right."

"That's great." The teal-haired young woman told her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, curious to how weak she or her children might be.

"About three weeks." The other female answered. The older of the Dragon Claw Signers held her abdomen a little. _I'll make sure I protect you, my sweet little angle and warrior. I'll make sure to keep you healthy for the rest of your lives. _She promised mentally.

Akiza looked around as they heard the door open. Jack and Crow came in, wearing their helmets after having a turbo duel. The ginger had his silly, reckless grin on his face while the blonde had on a scowl. The Dragon Tail Signer must've won. The burgundy-haired psychic stood, a smile spreading across her face. The two men looked at her, startled. Both their faces went into a shocked expression.

"Akiza?" Jack asked.

"Is it really you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." She responded, "It is. Hey, guys!" she said half-playfully and excitedly, practically running over to them and hugging them tightly. She had missed those two a lot. She had even missed their bickering at each other.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jack demanded as she released them.

"Yeah, what's with that hug?" Crow asked, "I really didn't think you were the hugging type unless it's to Yusei or Luna."

"Let's just say that's my way of saying I'm sorry to you two specifically. I've missed you. Everything about you two. Everyone really. I hated the way I was distanced because of my powers again." She closed her eyes and sighed, "Especially during the some of my most crucial months."

"Uh…What do you mean by that, Akiza?" the ginger asked, confused.

"What I mean is, I've been pregnant for a little over month or little longer. With twins." She told them as the blonde and ginger-haired Signers gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Any you've kept this from us for that long and we haven't noticed?" Jack demanded.

"Well you guys have been distancing me from yourselves because of what The Black Rose did on her own." She responded.

"Hold up a sec." Crow commanded, holding his hand up in the stop fashion, "The Black Rose Returned on her own?" he clarified.

Akiza nodded, "Yeah. I never realized how dangerous I was. That's how _both_ Luna and I ended up in comas. The Black Rose did it. But she was being controlled by Sayer in The Facility. She didn't have control over what she did. She only obeyed."

"You talk as if The Black Rose was her own person, Akiza." Jack commented.

"She kinda is. She's part of me and she did come in her own form this time. She was just being used, but she's a part of me again and I have control over her. The Black Rose was innocent in a way; yes, she did do all of those horrible things, but like I said, Sayer was controlling her. And it's partially my fault because I was worrying too much about my past when I found out about my condition. That's when the nightmare returned as well."

"Wow, you've gone through a lot in the past month." Crow commented and she nodded again, "I'm sorry we distanced ourselves from you when you really needed us."

She smiled a little at her ginger-haired friend, "Thanks, Crow. I'm just glad that's behind us now."

"Yeah." Luna put in after being silent for a few minutes. They heard a door open and saw Leo emerge from his bedroom, "Morning, Leo!" his sister greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." He yawned and then noticed the burgundy-haired psychic. He stood there for a moment, disbelieving the sight before him, "Luna, pinch me to make sure I'm not still asleep. I keep thinking I'm seeing Akiza."

"You're not dreaming, Leo." The said woman responded, going over to him, "I'm really back."

"Oh, wow." he said, hugging her; they were pretty close too, "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through with what happened to Luna." She apologized, letting go of him.

"It's all right." He told her, "All that matters is that both of you are back, right?"

"Right." All of the other responded as Dove and Carly finally joined the group. She apologized to them as well and told them what had happened with her and The Black Rose; she also told them about her condition. Both were genuinely ecstatic for her; especially about the twin part. A thought came to the oldest female Signer's mind.

"Hey, guys, where's Yusei?" she asked, "I want to see him; I _need_ to see him. And I have a feeling he needs to see me." The other's faces fell as she mentioned the lead Signer's name, "What? What is it? What's wrong with Yusei?"

"He's been looking for an underground duelist that has a reward from The Facility that's huge." Crow informed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"He didn't know when or if you'd ever wake up, so he wanted the money to keep you in the hospital, so he could at least have your kids with him. So he wouldn't lose any more than he had."

"But it's a psychic duelist that messes with people's mind when he wins." Crow told her.

She felt her heart speed up; that must've been what Kara was talking about in that dream/vision thing when she had said _'Daddy's going into danger'_, "Where is he? I need to find him. Before it's too late!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I was a bit dramatic. It's just that my favorite non-anime shows ("Castle", "Dancing with the Stars", "Body of Proof") are all going coming to their season finales and my SyFy channel shows ("Eureka", "Warehouse 13", "Haven") don't come back until July. And I have no idea when my other show, "V", comes back. So I'm sad.

Akiza: *Sighs*. I guess that's understandable.

AnimeKiwi369: And plus I was left on a cliffhanger on "Castle" last night. Kate CAN'T die!

Akiza: Okay...?

AnimeKiwi369: *Waves hand*. Never mind.

Kara: *Pops head back up*. But it'll be back, right?

AnimeKiwi369: *Both her and Akiza surprised to see her*. Yeah. But not for a while.

Akiza: Wasn't there something else you were going to tell us?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, uh, yeah. I won't be able to update this story for a while.

Akiza and Kara: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm still waiting for my good friend, VileEXE, to finish the duel. So it might be a long while. But I'd like at least five (5) reviews for this chapter.

Akiza: Why just five?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I think this chapter is a little too sweet. But it's nicer than some of other past chapters.

Akiza and Kara: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: So please be kinda and please review! **^.~ (This cute face is a shout-out to another author who came up with this before me, but this was too cute to resist using. Sorry I can't remember who it is; I'm too lazy to look it up right now. ^^')**


	13. Chapter 13: Facing Deepest Fears

AnimeKiwi369: Okay! There's happy news and sad news!

Akiza: Better do the sad news first.

AnimeKiwi369: The sad news is I only got six reviews for the latest chapter of "Lost and Found" and I was really expecting more.

Akiza: And the happy news?

AnimeKiwi369: It has been officially one year since I joined !

Akiza: That's good.

AnimeKiwi369: So I'm celebrating by updating! The next few chapters is going to be the last duel in the story. But it's a really good duel.

Akiza: You're being quite narcissitic.

AnimeKiwi369: Actually no. Because I didn't write the duel. My good pal VileEXE did and I really appreciate him for doing this. This chapter is the first part.

Akiza: So I'm not being tortured?

AnimeKiwi369: Nope. Yusei is. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I also don't own the duel, Metus, or the cards he uses, which belong to VileEXE. I only own my own characters and the storyline. Any card that is bolded is a card VileEXE made up, it's the same with what I do with my other stories. Oh, and any large amount of italics is the fear scene in Yusei's mind.

Akiza: Just get on with it.

AnimeKiwi369: All right, all right.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 13: Facing Deepest Fears

After weeks of searching, Yusei had finally found him. Metus. The psychic duelist that terrorized his opponents by messing with their minds and doing more to them than Akiza had ever done as The Black Rose. He was going to beat him no matter what. He was going to defeat this Metus and get the money to pay for his wife to stay in the hospital while she was in this coma and carrying their twins.

He was going to try to save them. But he wished he could save her too. He would try to. Yusei was more than determined. He was almost going off of anger and sorrow. He had never dueled like that. He hadn't even considered dueling like that. The Signer had always tried to keep himself and others from dueling like that.

The desperate dark-haired took a last step before he reached the place for the underground duels. He took a deep breath and entered the darkened building. He saw stairs and went down the flights of steps, nearing the area. He heard shouting as he went deeper into the broken down buildings.

"No! No! No!" a young male voice yelled.

Yusei quickened his pace as he saw a sickly yellow glow from ahead. He came nearer to the light and saw a duel field. There were several people on the sidelines, including a couple paramedics. He had a feeling that a couple others were probably undercover Sector Security agents.

On the duel field, there was a young man wearing a dark green T-shirt and blue jeans. He had shaggy brown hair with chocolate-colored eyes. He looked terrified. The young man only had Atomic Firefly and Extra Veiler both in defense mode on his field, one with what looked like two counters_…of some kind_ and the other with one. The young man had one card in his hand and only 1300 life points left.

The other man had white hair and was in his mid-twenties. His right eye was navy blue, but his left eye was covered by a patch. He wore a cloak, so the dark-haired man couldn't tell what the rest of the outfit was. He had a Kraken-like creature on his field with two of counters. He had 2200 life points. There was a spell card called **Realm of Fear** in play.

Metus.

The psychic duelist laughed evilly, "It's over for you!" he cackled to his opponent, "The fear that emanates from you empowers me! You shall see true fear now! I remove all five **Fear Counters** from the field to bring out the culmination of their power! Rise, my Feared Dragon!" a terrifying dragon appeared on Metus' side of the field.

"'Feared Dragon'?" Yusei repeated; he'd never heard of that card before. Its looks frightened him slightly.

"Waaah!" the brown-haired man begged, "P-Please, spare me! I give up! You win!"

"It's too late!" Metus laughed evilly, "Feared Dragon, send him into a prison of his own fear! _**ATTACK**_!" the dragon unleashed his attack on the frightened duelist.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!" he cried out as his life points hit zero. He fell to his knees, unconscious.

"Sleep tight, fool." The psychic mocked, laughing evilly again, "And happy nightmares!"

The paramedics went over to the unconscious man, who was drained of all color, shaking from fear, and put him on a stretcher before leaving. The eye-patched man laughed, beginning to leave going into the shadows. The dark-haired Signer quickly ran onto the duel field.

"Metus!" he yelled, getting the other man's attention, "I challenge you to a duel!"

The said man turned around, "And why should I?" the white-haired man recognized him, "Well, Mr. Yusei Fudo. Why do I get the honor of destroying you?" he mocked.

"When I beat you, I'll be able to have my wife in the hospital while she's in a coma." He informed, "At least that way our children can survive."

"So she's pregnant. Well, well, well." he said to himself, "That was an added bonus to the nightmare and her going into a coma."

"How did you know about her nightmare?" the Signer asked suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter now; I accept your challenge." The psychic replied. Yusei and Metus both activated their Duel Disks. "Before we begin, Yusei," Metus began, "there's the matter of the first move. To settle this, we will draw the top card from our Decks. The one who draws the monster with higher Attack Points shall take the opening move. If the card is a Spell or Trap, it counts as zero Attack Points."

"That's fine by me." Yusei said.

"Very well. Now we draw!" Both Duelists drew from their Decks. "Show me your card, Yusei."

Yusei flipped his card over. "I drew Max Warrior, with 1800 Attack Points."

Metus chuckled evilly. "Ooh, so close, Yusei." He flipped his card over. "Feared Zombie, 2000 Attack Points. So the first maneuver goes to me."

Yusei growled as both Duelists drew the rest of their cards. "Let's just start this already."

"As you wish, Yusei." The Feared Duelist replied.

"Let's Duel!"

Yusei LP: 4000

Metus LP: 4000

"You'll learn true fear soon, Yusei. I draw." Metus drew his card. "I Summon Feared Zombie in Attack Mode!" Metus' monster materialized as a human zombie with pale inky green skin, black-sclera eyes with no pupils or irises, black hair, a tattered outfit, and a claw on the right hand.

**Feared Zombie: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"Next I activate this: the Field Spell known as **Realm of Fear**!" As soon as Metus slapped the card on his Disk, the area around the Duelists morphed into a spooky grove full of withered plants. To top it off, the sky became a bleak gray and began swirling with clouds. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. Your move, Yusei."

_About time._ He thought. "I draw!" Yusei drew his card. "By sending a monster card in my hand in to the Graveyard, I can Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand in Attack Mode!" A small cowboy-like monster appeared on the field.

Quickdraw Synchron: Lv.5 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:700/DEF:1400

"Now I activate Level Eater's special ability! By reducing Quickdraw's Level by 1, I can Special Summon Level Eater from my Graveyard!" A ladybug-like creature shot through Quickdraw Synchron's body from behind, then a yellow star appeared on its back as it took the field.

Level Eater: Lv.1 DARK Insect ATK:600/DEF:0

Quickdraw Synchron: Lv.4

"Now Quickdraw's effect activates!" Yusei bellowed. "I can use it as any Synchron Tuner Monster for a Synchro Summon! So I'll have Quickdraw Synchron copy the powers of…" A cycle of cards began spinning in front of the small Tuner, and then it fired a small laser at a card, causing the cycle to stop. "... Junk Synchron! So now I Tune Quickdraw Synchron with Level Eater in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Quickdraw Synchron separated into four Level Stars which turned into Synchro Summon Rings. The rings lined up, and Level Eater flew within them, becoming a green outline with a Level Star inside. Yusei chanted during the sequence: "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage!" A green light shot through the rings. "To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Yusei's signature purple Synchro Monster appeared on the field, its eyes glowing red.

Junk Warrior: Lv.5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1300

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack that undead creep! Go, Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior dashed toward its target, its fist glowing yellow.

"I activate Negate Attack. So sorry, Yusei." Metus mused. The Trap Card shielded Feared Zombie from the attack.

The Signer growled harshly, "Fine. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei placed his cards in his Disk, which appeared on the field.

"My turn then." Metus chuckled as he drew his card. "Now I activate the effect of **Realm of Fear**. Once per turn, I can choose one monster on the field, like your Junk Warrior, and tag it with something called a Fear Counter." From a tree near Junk Warrior, a small black spirit appeared, darted around, then implanted itself in the back of the purple Synchro Monster's head.

Junk Warrior: **1 Fear Counter**

"What's a Fear Counter…?" Yusei wondered.

"You'll see soon enough, Yusei. Now I Summon Feared Crow in Attack Mode." Metus' new monster was a black bird with purple-tipped wings, three feet, and a single piercing red eye.

**Feared Crow: Lv.3 DARK Winged Beast ATK:800/DEF:500**

"Oh, and here's something you should know: If every monster you control has a Fear Counter, than my flying fiend can attack you directly! Strike him, Feared Crow!" The bird let out a loud caw and took to the sky, then darted past Junk Warrior and dive-bombed Yusei right in the chest. Yusei recoiled from the damage, made real by Metus' powers.

Yusei LP: 3200

"Now that you've taken damage, let me show you something… one of your greatest fears! Muhahahahah!" Suddenly, a light began glowing from behind Metus' eye patch. It became so bright that Yusei had to shield his eyes. Then, Metus lifted his eye patch, allowing the light to full-on bombard Yusei.

_He found himself in a hospital room with Akiza lying on a hospital bed, unconscious. Heart and brainwave monitors lay nearby, with steady sounds. Her hands rested on her abdomen, which had a slight, unnoticeable bulge. How had he gotten there? The Signer didn't care; he was with his wife, even if she was unconscious. _

_The dark-haired man took the burgundy-haired woman's hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. But as his lips touched her cheek, the monitors began acting crazy. The heart monitor began beeping rapidly. Her heart was going out of control. Doctors rushed in and hurriedly took her out. Yusei followed hastily as the doctors rushed Akiza into surgery. _

_He waited and waited. He was praying for that he wasn't going to lose her. She was all he had; she held his heart in her hands, metaphorically. It felt like an eternity. His hands shook. His heart pounded. His blood ran cold with worry. His face drained of all color._

_Then the doctor came out of the operating room. His face was grave as he approached the dark-haired Signer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fudo." He apologized, "We tried everything. But we couldn't save her. Or your children. I'm sorry."_

"_No." he whispered, falling to the ground off of the bench. His heart clenched and shattered in his chest. Yusei felt tears brim at his closed eyes. "No! Akiza!"_

Yusei opened his eyes again, finding himself back within his Duel with Metus. He was panting heavily. "What… what was that?" He demanded to know, frightened from...whatever that was. His chest heart clenched from the real pain of seeing his wife's death.

Metus, whose eye patch was back over his eye, chuckled. "That was a vision of one of your greatest fears. At certain milestones in your Life Points, I will hit you with another vision. I want to see how long it will take before you finally break down in utter fright! Muhahahahahahah!" Yusei growled. "I place another card facedown and end my turn. Your move, Yusei…"

Yusei placed his hand on his Deck, ready to draw. _This battle won't be as easy as I thought. I've gotta step my game up, because if I don't, all of my fears will come true…'_His gaze was trained on the Feared Duelist. _… and Akiza and my children will be doomed__!_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And there's part one!

Akiza: Woah, harsh.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I told you that you weren't going to be the only tortured one.

Akiza: But Yusei and I are married, so by extension, I'm being tortured.

AnimeKiwi369: Touche.

Akiza: So reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not going to ask for a set number of reviews. But I'm going to ask for reviews for both this story and "Lost and Found". So please be kind and please review. I really appreciate them! **^.~**


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen in Fear

AnimeKiwi369: And another update!

Akiza: And more torture!

AnimeKiwi369: Not to you.

Akiza: To my husband.

AnimeKiwi369: But not to you.

Akiza: To my husband.

AnimeKiwi369: You just said that.

Akiza: I know.

AnimeKiwi369: It's more duel between Yusei and Metus from my good pal, VileEXE! And it's quite good.

Akiza: And disturbing.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, things are revealed. So let's get on with it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the plot. I don't own Metus, the duel, or any bolded cards. Or anything involving the duel, including dialogue and bits of the plot that has been added. Onto the story!

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 14: Frozen in Fear

Akiza racked her brain for where Yusei would be dueling. She was worried. The others had told her how her husband had been looking for a rogue psychic duelist named Metus. All they knew about him was that he tortured his opponent's minds. But they didn't know how. She was worried about what might happen to him. From what her friends' told her, her husband had been angry about everything and very depressed. Luna had said she had never seen him so lifeless.

The psychic was frightened of what had happened to him. The dark-haired Signer must have felt like he had lost everything. She wanted to know what was going on in his head; she missed him and didn't want him to end up like all the other duelists Metus had faced. Akiza was afraid of what Yusei was going to go through. What if he won and was still permanently traumatized?

_Yusei_. She thought, _I'm going to find you. And this time, I'll save you._

_**Back at Yusei and Metus' Duel**_

"It's my move!" Yusei shouted as he drew his card. "Junk Warrior, attack that crow!" He heard a grunt from Junk Warrior, then looked to see that his monster hadn't moved an inch. Yusei then noticed the monster was trembling, its vision trained on the two monsters on Metus's side. "Junk Warrior? What's wrong?"

An evil chuckle came from Metus. "Foolish Yusei, can you not see? Junk Warrior is too afraid to even do anything. This is the power of my Fear Counters. While **Realm of Fear** is active, any monster with one Fear Counter is completely unable to attack. It gives new meaning to the term, 'frozen in fear,' hmm hmm hmm hmm."

"Fine. If Junk Warrior can't attack, then I'll just call in some backup!" Yusei declared. "I Summon Max Warrior in Attack Mode!" The monster Yusei drew before the Duel materialized.

Max Warrior: Lv.4 WIND Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:800

"Now, Max Warrior, attack Feared Crow!" Max Warrior lunged toward its feathered target. "And here's something else: when Max Warrior attacks, it gains 400 Attack Points!"

Max Warrior ATK:2200

"Now, finish it! Swift Rush!" Max Warrior began barraging the three-legged crow with strikes from its staff. The bird tried dodging, but one strike nailed it, causing it to caw in pain before exploding. Metus didn't even flinch.

Metus LP:2600

"I end my turn with that, which means my Warrior's Level and Points are cut in half." Yusei said.

Max Warrior: Lv.2 ATK:900/DEF:400

"Very well then. My turn." Metus mused as he drew a card. "Now I will activate Realm of Fear's ability again, but this time, I'll give a counter to my Feared Zombie." Another small black spirit flew around and implanted itself into Feared Zombie's head.

**Feared Zombie: 1 Fear Counter**

"Next I Summon Feared Frillneck in Attack Mode!" Metus's new monster appeared as a large, quadrupedal, gray-scaled reptile with a long, thick tail and a torn frill collar.

**Feared Frillneck: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1900/DEF:1800**

"Now I activate Frillneck's effect. Once per turn, I can give one of your monsters up to 2 Fear Counters!" Frillneck opened its mouth, letting out a screech. Then, the insides of its mouth glowed black, and two more Fear Counter spirits shot out, implanting themselves into Max Warrior's head.

Max Warrior: **2 Fear Counters**

"Feared Frillneck is unable to attack on a turn in which I use this effect, so I end my turn." Metus concluded.

_I don't like how he didn't attack._ Yusei thought. _Now it seems like he's stalling for something. But what?_ "My move then." Yusei drew his card. "And now, Max Warrior's Attack Points and Level return to normal."

Metus chuckled. "You should double-check that, Yusei."

"Huh?" Yusei looked at Max Warrior, who was trembling due to the Fear Counters it had, but something was wrong. It was still at Level 2 with only 900 Attack Points and 400 Defense Points. "What the?"

"Fool. 1 Fear Counter was bad enough for you. Did you not think that 2 would be worse?" Metus questioned rhetorically. "If a non-Feared monster has 2 Fear Counters on it, not only can it not attack, but its effects are negated as well. Since its effect was negated before the Standby Phase, it was unable to restore its own stats, so Max Warrior is stuck as is."

Yusei growled. _Great. He wasn't kidding when he said he gave new meaning to 'frozen in fear.' I need to do something about these Fear Counters, or else I'm finished!_ Then he remembered something. _Wait, of course!_ "First I Summon Turbo Synchron in Attack Mode!" Yusei's green Tuner Monster materialized on the field.

Turbo Synchron: Lv.1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:100/DEF:500

"Next I activate the Trap Card Give and Take!" Yusei said. "This lets me Summon a monster from my Graveyard to your side of the field."

"Pardon me?" Metus questioned. Then, a portal opened, causing Quickdraw Synchron to appear on the field and take a defensive stance.

Quickdraw Synchron: Lv.5 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:700/DEF:1400

"And now, Give and Take lets me increase the Level of one of my monsters by the Level of the monster I gave you. So Turbo Synchron gets a power-up!" Quickdraw gained an orange aura, which transferred to Turbo.

Turbo Synchron: Lv.6

"Now I Tune Turbo Synchron with my weakened Max Warrior!" Max Warrior shook off the Fear Counters in its head, then leapt into the air with Turbo Synchron. Turbo then split into six Level Stars which converted into six Synchro Summon Rings. Max Warrior flew through the rings, turning transparent and then turning into two Level Stars, which lined up through the Rings. All the while, Yusei was chanting: "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might!" A green light shone through. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" With a loud roar, Yusei's signature Synchro took the field in a field of glittering stars.

Stardust Dragon: Lv.8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Feared Frillneck with Cosmic Flare!"

"I don't think so, Yusei. I activate my facedown: **Lingering Fear**!" Metus declared, activating his facedown.

"A Trap!" Yusei realized.

"Yes, and here's what it does. Since a monster with Fear Counters on it was sent to the Graveyard, I can re-distribute those Counters among the monsters still on the field. Max Warrior had two Fear Counters, I can place them here." Two Fear Counter spirits appeared. "I give one to Stardust and another to Quickdraw Synchron!" One spirit implanted itself into Stardust's head, causing it to shake with fear. Another implanted itself into Quickdraw, which also began shaking despite being on Metus's field.

Stardust Dragon: **1 Fear Counter**

Quickdraw Synchron: **1 Fear Counter**

Yusei growled. "Darn it! I have no choice but to end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Metus said as he drew his card. "Realm of Fear's effect activates once more, and this time, Feared Frillneck will take the Counter!" Another black spirit swooped down, implanting itself in the lizard's head.

Feared Frillneck: **1 Fear Counter**

_That makes six Counters_. Metus thought. _All I need is four more, and this fool's fate will be sealed. That Dragon… it could be useful to me. I can't let it lose its Counters._ "I'm activating the Equip Spell known as **Eternal Fear**!" With the card's activation, an odd green aura surrounded Stardust Dragon.

"What's happening to Stardust?" Yusei asked.

"Eternal Fear is a Spell Card that prevents a monster with Fear Counters from being removed from the field by any means: card effect, Synchro Summon, whatever. The flipside is, that monster's Fear Counters can't be removed, either. That dragon is important to you, so as a rare form of charity from me, I won't destroy it yet."

"Gee, thanks." Yusei said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a little.

Metus smirked evilly. "My pleasure. Now then, to continue my turn. I Summon Feared Hitodama in Defense Mode!" This monster appeared as an odd purplish-black flame spirit with an evil-looking face. It turned blue from its defensive stance.

**Feared Hitodama: Lv. 3 DARK Pyro ATK:1200/DEF:200**

"I then use Frillneck's effect again, giving Hitodama two more Fear Counters!" Frillneck opened its mouth and spat out two more spirits, both implanting themselves into the flame.

**Feared Hitodama: 2 Fear Counters**

"I end my turn with another facedown." Metus said. Then he chuckled evilly.

"What's so funny, Metus?" Yusei demanded to know.

Metus was grinning. "Isn't it strange how the nightmare plaguing Akiza is the exact same nightmare she had in the past, only worse?"

Yusei was confused. "You have a point. Sayer never was origina- hey! How do you know about Akiza's past nightmare?"

"Fool. Are you that dense? I was the one who induced that nightmare!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes! Sayer enlisted my help to try and get her to come back to Arcadia, and I decided to help out. Sayer claimed the nightmare was his doing to avert suspicion from me. When that failed, I laid low for some time before deciding to re-emerge and repeat the plan, this time targeting the unexpected family additions that appeared."

Yusei was purely angry now. "So Sayer sent you to make Akiza suffer and hurt my children?"

"Sayer? That psychic fool?" Metus mocked. "Pah! He's no more than another victim to me!"

"What…?"

Metus laughed evilly. "Akiza's psychic powers are stronger than she knows, stronger than even Sayer's! With her abilities, I could finally realize the plan I've waited so long to achieve!"

Yusei growled. "Spill it, Metus! What are you planning?" He demanded.

"Hah hah hah hah! You'll be a victim anyway, so I might as well show you!" With the last word, Metus gripped his eye patch and ripped it off his head.

Yusei's eyes widened in terror, and he stepped backwards. "What… what is that…?"

Metus laughed evilly. "Your worst nightmare…"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And another cliffhanger for part two of the duel.

Akiza: Perfect. Just perfect. *Rolls eyes*.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah and I don't know when I'm going to update next since I haven't received part 4 of the duel.

Akiza: Will you receive it soon?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know. I hope so. For now, I ask that you all, my faithful readers and co-host, that you be patient please. Everything will work out in the end.

Akiza: I hope you have a good ending in store for us.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. I do. But I can't say what it is or it'll be ruined.

Akiza: Fine.

AnimeKiwi369: So please be kind and please review! **;**3


	15. Chapter 15: A Continuing Nightmare

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, it's been almost two weeks. I'm updating.

Yusei: You don't just torture in your stories, you torture by making us wait for an update.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I know. I just don't want to update too close together or I won't get as many reviews.

Yusei: Uh-huh.

AnimeKiwi369: Honest!

Yusei: Don't you have a disclaimer to do?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. It's rather long.

Yusei: Thank you better get to it.

AnimeKiwi369: I should. Let's see I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and my OCs. I also don't own Metus, the duel, or Feared cards/any bolded cards. Those all belong to my very good friend, VileEXE. Onto chapter 15!

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 15: A Continuing Nightmare

Akiza shuddered, as an odd feeling crept into her heart as she searched for her husband. This didn't feel right. She didn't know where he was. But something was clenching in her heart, as if warning her or just telling her that Yusei was in an extreme amount of danger. She knew that, though. She held her hands up to her heart and fingered her wedding ring. Her Mark gave a short flash and tugged a little to the right. On instinct she followed it, feeling like it was guiding her.

The burgundy-haired woman prayed that she would find her spouse soon and save him just as he had saved her so many times before in the past.

_**Back at the Duel**_

Yusei could not believe what he was seeing. Rather than an identical navy blue eye, Metus's left eye socket was occupied by an eye with a dark green sclera and a snake-slit pupil, the iris being a poisonous purple color. The very socket continuously twitched.

Metus chuckled evilly. "I can see your fear, Yusei." He grinned, showing his teeth. "It looks delicious! Hyah hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Wh-What is that, Metus?" Yusei asked, still shaky.

"This, Yusei… is the Terror Eye." Metus explained. "It is the remnant of an ancient spirit that preyed on the fears of those around it, then fed from their reactions. With it in my possession, my powers grow stronger with every bit of fear I cause in my enemies. And what better way to instill fear in others than nightmares?"

"How did you even manage to affect Akiza? None of us even saw you!"

"Hm hm hm hmm. When Akiza Dueled Sayer five years ago, I was in the shadows of the wrecked Arcadia Building. When Sayer Summoned his Thought Ruler Archfiend, I used the Terror Eye and enchanted it. Upon its destruction, pieces of the Terror Eye's power would infuse itself into the one who destroyed it, a.k.a. Akiza. The power would remain dormant until the present time, where I chose to re-awaken it."

Yusei glared at Metus. "Tell me, Metus. I want answers. Why do you want Akiza? Why did you call Sayer a pawn?"

Metus became serious. "I'll tell you. I desire more power, more fear to feed my hunger. However, my Terror Eye is only able to afflict those in front of me with visions. Even with my psychic powers, my range is limited. With the psychic strength Akiza has, however, the range of the Terror Eye would be increased drastically. Add in Sayer's powers, and I'd have enough range to blanket all of New Domino City, and eventually the entire world with my visions. With so much fear to nourish me, I would become all-powerful!"

"And then? What would happen to Akiza?"

Metus grinned, then rose a hand. "After doing her job…" He extended his index finger. "…she'd be useless." Metus did a throat-slice motion with his finger. Yusei's glare became sharper. "Sayer was only out for revenge. I need Akiza for a much bigger plan. And I will have her under my grasp as soon as I'm done with you!"

"Never, Metus!" Yusei shouted. "I will never let you succeed! I will protect Akiza, my children, and the world from your plans! It's my duty, as a husband, a father, and a Signer!" Yusei's Mark glowed an intense crimson.

Metus's Terror Eye flashed. "Pah! Your fate is already close to sealed, Yusei! In a short time, nothing in your Deck will be able to save you!"

"We'll see about that. My move!" Yusei said, drawing his card. "I play the Spell Pot of Greed in order to draw 2 cards." He drew his cards. "I play Synchro Blast Wave! Since I've got least at least one Synchro Monster on my field, I can destroy a monster on your field! So I think I'll take out Quickdraw Synchron!" Junk Warrior's fist glowed green, and despite the fear it held, it unleashed a green energy blast towards Yusei's Tuner.

"Not so fast, Yusei. I activate the Trap Card Mystical Refpanel!" Metus pulled up his facedown. "With this card, since your Spell targets one monster, I can switch the effect target to another monster! And I choose… Feared Hitodama!" The odd flame immediately vanished, then reformed in front of Hitodama. The green blast went straight into the flame, causing it to dissipate. The two Fear Counters were still present, however. "Now I activate Hitodama's ability! Since it was destroyed by a card effect, you take 500 points of damage for every Fear Counter that was on it! Hitodama had two, so that's 1000 points!" Both Fear Counters became the same purplish-black flames as Feared Hitodama, then rushed forward and struck Yusei, burning him.

Yusei LP:2200

"Ah, more damage has been sustained." Metus mused. "That calls for another vision. Time to pay the piper, Yusei!" The Terror Eye glowed a harsh green. "Yah hah hah hah!" The light shot toward Yusei, blanketing him.

_He stood in the rain as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was Akiza's funeral. His heart was shattering even as she stood around with the people he knew. His friends. Martha. Akiza's parents. Everyone was wearing nothing but black, like a typical funeral. For once in his life he let himself cry in front of others. His eyes were blank of all emotion. _

_He trembled as the cold, wet earth started to cover the casket that was now in the ground. His heart was now buried and he'd never get it back. As the funeral ended and the others (minus Luna since she was driving him home) left, he stayed, the rain pouring and soaking him to the bone. He didn't even register the cold. He stared lifelessly at the tombstone with Akiza's name. _

_She was gone. Really gone. And he couldn't do a thing to bring her back. He was alone. He would never be able to hold her or ever get to be a father. Everything he ever wanted. Gone. He sunk to the ground, the knees and legs of his suit getting muddy in the messy earth. The flowers he held fell to the ground as well._

"_Akiza…" he whispered, then tilted his face towards the sky, "Akiza!"_

Yusei quickly shot open his eyes, his heart pounding; he had to kneel on the ground as his breath went shallow. _I don't know if I can take much more of this._ He thought.

Metus was grinning evilly. "Ah… the fear… so refreshing! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Shut up, Metus!" Yusei growled. "It doesn't matter how many fears you hit me with. I'll face them all and defeat you!"

"I would love to see you try, Yusei." Metus mused. "No one is strong enough to withstand the power of true fear!"

"We'll see. I end my turn with a facedown!" Yusei said throwing down the card.

"Then it's my move." Metus said, drawing his card. "I activate Realm of Fear's effect again, giving Junk Warrior one more Fear Counter!" Another black spirit implanted itself into Junk Warrior's head.

Junk Warrior: **2** **Fear Counters**

"I'm running low on cards, so I'm glad I drew this. I activate Card of Sanctity!" Metus declared. "This lets us both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both Duelists draw the cards from their Decks. Metus gazed at his new hand. There were many good cards, but one was missing. "Curses. It eludes me still."

_What could he be talking about…?_ Yusei thought.

"Brace yourself, Yusei! First I activate the effect of the **Feared Angel** in my hand!" The image of a child-like monster with black angel wings and a creepy get-up appeared behind Metus. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can place a Fear Counter on any monster on the field. And with this effect, I give Quickdraw Synchron another Fear Counter!" The angel's image became another black, which spirit flew down and implanted itself into Quickdraw's head.

Quickdraw Synchron: **2 Fear Counters**

"Next, I release your Quickdraw Synchron in order to Advance Summon Feared Pterodactyl!" The Fear Counters within Quickdraw's head removed themselves before it became an orb of rainbow-colored light, from which a slate gray pterodactyl with an upward-hooked beak and scratched wings flew out, letting out a loud distorted screech.

**Feared Pterodactyl: Lv.6 DARK Dinosaur ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

"Oh man, this isn't good." Yusei said.

"It gets worse, Yusei." Metus mused. "I can only Advance Summon this monster by releasing a monster with a Fear Counter, but the trade-in is that every Fear Counter that was one that monster goes to my Pterodactyl." Upon finishing his sentence, Quickdraw's two Fear Counters implanted themselves into Pterodactyl's head.

**Feared Pterodactyl: 2 Fear Counters**

"Now then, attacking you would be pointless due to Stardust Dragon having Eternal Fear equipped to it, so for now, I end with a facedown."

Now Yusei was confused_. Why didn't he attack Junk Warrior? If he's trying to hit me with visions of fear, he could've attacked Junk Warrior and damaged me. What's he up to?_ "I draw!" He spoke out-loud, drawing his card. "I place two facedowns and Summon Ghost Gardna in Defense Mode!" A white-and-red monster with green orbs on the backs of its hands appeared, taking a defensive stance and turning blue.

Ghost Gardna: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:0/DEF:1900

"Next I play the Spell Card Mystik Wok! By releasing a monster on my field, I gain Life Points equal to that monster's Attack Points or its Defense Points! So I release Junk Warrior in order to gain 2300 Life Points!" Junk Warrior glowed red and vanished, along with its Fear Counter. Meanwhile, Yusei was being showered with red sparkles.

Yusei LP: 4500

"With that boost, I end my turn." He declared.

"Crafty, Yusei, but it won't help you for long. I draw!" Metus stated. He drew his card and looked at it, causing him to grin evilly. He let out a loud, evil laugh.

_I don't like the sound of that laugh._ Yusei thought.

"First I use Realm of Fear's effect again, giving my Feared Zombie its second Fear Counter." Another black spirit implanted itself into the undead creature's head.

**Feared Zombie: 2 Fear Counters**

"Then I use the effect of Feared Frillneck to tag your Ghost Gardna with two Fear Counters!" Frillneck screeched, then blasted two black spirits from its mouth, which implanted themselves into Gardna's head.

Ghost Gardna: **2 Fear Counters**

Metus then surveyed the field. There were five monsters on the field, each with two Fear Counters. That made ten Fear Counters total. "Ten… Ten!" He realized, glancing back to his hand. He was silent for a few seconds, then… "…I did it. Hyah hah hah hah! I finally did it!"

"What?" Yusei questioned.

"It finally happened! This is the sign I've been waiting for! The sign that proves that my plans will come to fruition!" Metus grinned evilly at Yusei. "Behold, Yusei! You are the first person that will face my ultimate beast at its full potential, dah hah hah hah hah hah!"

"'Ultimate beast'?" Yusei wondered. Then realization struck him. "Wait, you can't mean!"

"Oh, but I do mean! I remove all ten Fear Counters from the field!" The black spirits removed themselves from the monsters' heads, then formed a circle on Metus's field. Black lightning shot out into the circle's center, forming what looked like a large gateway. Lightning began booming in the **Realm of Fear**, striking Metus's other monsters and destroying them. The gateway was soon complete. "This is it, Yusei…! You will know true fear now! With the removal of these Counters, I call forth… the Feared Dragon!" He thrust the card onto his Duel Disk hard. Then, the ground shook, and a massive black claw thrust itself out of the gateway.

"Ohh… oh no!" Yusei yelled.

Slowly, a huge silhouetted monster began to rise from the gate, pure dark energy emanating from its body. When it was fully through, the monster's eyes shot open, then it let out a loud roar, purging the shadows off its body, allowing its true form to be seen. It was a massive dragon, the very design incorporating numerous fears. The sheer size of it referenced the fear of heights. It stood menacingly by itself; the fear of being alone. Its skin was pure black; the fear of the dark. Its stomach was dark blue with wave patterns; the fear of deep water. The yellow webbing on its wings had marking akin to spider webs; the fear of spiders and insects. The wings extended, showing five spikes on each wing. Its hand and foot claws were tinged with the same yellow. And its eyes… they bore the same green sclera and purple iris as the Terror Eye wielded by the dragon's master.

**Feared Dragon: Lv.12 DARK Dragon ATK:?/DEF:?**

"Undetermined points…?" Yusei coughed out.

"Yes… and here's how they are determined, Yusei." Metus chuckled. "I can only Summon it by removing every Fear Counter on the field. And then, this dragon's original Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of Fear Counters removed multiplied by 500. I removed ten, the highest amount possible, so Feared Dragon is at its full strength!" The ten Fear Counters that formed the gateway flew towards the dragon and struck the spikes, remaining on the tips. Feeling a surge of power, the black dragon let out a loud roar.

**Feared Dragon ATK:5000/DEF:5000**

"No way… F-Five thousand Attack Points…" Yusei breathed.

"Hmm? Do I detect a hint of impression in your voice, Yusei?"

"I… I haven't faced a monster this strong since I faced Paradox… This is unbelievable…"

Metus grinned. "Well then, Yusei… I'll make sure you feel its full power! I activate Feared Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can place 2 Fear Counters on any monster on the field! And for safe measure, I'll have my Dragon give them to itself!" The large dragon created two black spirits in its claws, giving the whole claws the black aura.

**Feared Dragon: 2 Fear Counters**

"Now I play the Spell Card **Fearless Charge**! If Realm of Fear is the active Field Spell, all monsters with no Fear Counters must switch into Attack Mode!" Suddenly, Ghost Gardna shook, let out a strange moan, and shifted into Attack Mode.

"Oh no!" Yusei yelled.

"Hah hah hah hah! Say good night, Yusei! Feared Dragon, attack Ghost Gardna! Flames of Terror!" The black dragon let out a loud roar, then black flames erupted from its mouth. The obsidian inferno surrounded Ghost Gardna, then converged, burning the creature and causing it to explode.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yusei screamed.

_**With the Others at the Apartment**_

"Yusei's in danger!" Leo shouted.

"Hang in there!" Luna said.

"Don't give in!" Jack yelled.

_**With Akiza**_

"YUSEI!" she screamed. She had to hurry…or she was going to lose—No! She wasn't going to think about that! "Hang on!"

_**Back at the Duel**_

"HYAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH, AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Metus continued to cackle maniacally, "YOU'RE FINISHED FUDO!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well, only one part to go!

VileEXE: Ah, Metus. One of the better creations of my evil side!

AnimeKiwi369: I would definitely say that. Sometimes you're more evil than I am!

VileEXE: Honestly, I wouldn't argue with that. ^^ Making Feared Dragon's design was awesome, and I must say, I was amazed at how it turned out.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. It's so cool! I'm guilty of at least one and a half of those fears you incorporated in it.

VileEXE: One and a half? Where's the half come in?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm only partially or half afraid of heights. And I have complete and I do mean complete arachnophobia and insectaphobia.

VileEXE: *Snickers*.

AnimeKiwi369: It's not funny! Can we move on to something else?

VileEXE: I was only snickering because you said "insectaphobia". *High-pitched*. Not a word! ^^

AnimeKiwi369: That's what I call fear of insects. You can't honestly say you don't come up with words like that.

VileEXE: Touch. ^^ So how many reviews are you after for this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Honestly? I'm just hoping for at least seven. I got nine for the last chapter, so I'm only asking for seven.

VileEXE: *To audience*. You heard her, people! Seven reviews buys the finale, so get those reviews in!

AnimeKiwi369: Well, the final part of the duel anyway. There's one last chapter after that.

VileEXE: Oh, yeah. My bad. ^^' Either way, get those reviews in, people!

AnimeKiwi369: I should probably get to my formal review request.

VileEXE: Well, have at it. I'm outta words. ^^'

AnimeKiwi369: Then I'll get on with it. So please be kind and please review! **;**D I really appreciate everyone who has, will, and have reviewed! I'll try to update soon! Please review! **;**3


	16. Chapter 16: Fear's End

AnimeKiwi369: It feels like it's been forever since I last updated. Although I have been watching a lot of anime. I finished two of my series.

VileEXE: At least you managed to get something done, right? I have 10-15 stories on this site that I still need to finish!

AnimeKiwi369: Well, you have something to look forward to finishing. I haven't worked on my novel in like two weeks. Although skipping it to go through all of "Vampire Knight" and "Vampire Knight Guilty" was worth it.

VileEXE: Wait, wait, wait. You're writing a novel?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Several. The one I haven't working on because I haven't gotten to it is already 122 pages and 41,133 words and I started it in I think November.

VileEXE: Jeez... *Falls over from sheer shock*.

AnimeKiwi369: What? What did I say?

VileEXE: Writing several novels at once for someone younger than me is just... shocking. And I don't mean that in a bad way.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, well I'm mostly focusing on four, though I haven't worked on two in a long time and I just started one like three days ago. The idea wouldn't get out of my head.

VileEXE: Before my brain explodes at this continued though, shall we move on to the story.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Well here's the last part of the duel and I'm very glad and grateful you did it for me.

VileEXE: Hey, my pleasure! I need to get to work on that Duel for "Second War", though.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, you probably should. I can't work any further on the story until the duels are done. And I really need to work on Lane and Raven's decks.

VileEXE: Well, keep at it. We've already seen some of Lane's Deck, so that won't be too hard. ^^

AnimeKiwi369: Raven's on the other had. Yikes.

VileEXE: I hear that. Shall I do the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Only if you want to.

VileEXE: All righty. AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, only the storyline and her OCs. Metus, the duel, and any bolded cards, however, belong to me.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 16: Fear's End

Akiza ran as fast as she could in the directions her Mark was pulling her. It was pulling her to Yusei. She wasn't going to let him die. She _was_ going to find him at all costs. She saw a familiar car that belonged to the faithful Sector Security officer: Trudge. He was giving out a ticket for something.

She hurried over there. He was surprised to see her, but she told him what was happening. He agreed to get her to Yusei. And he knew where the duel arena was.

_Yusei,_ she thought, _please, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming for you._

_**Back at the Duel**_

Metus' laughter continued to ring throughout the grove conjured by the Field Spell as the area round Yusei was filled with smoke. "Just as many have fallen before you, you have as well! Now my plan can go through without any interference." He was about to walk away, when he heard a voice.

"Not on your life, Metus!"

Metus' eyes went wide, his Terror Eye twitching, and he whirled around. "HUNGH?" When the smoke cleared, Yusei was still standing, though Ghost Gardna was gone. Then, Metus saw an activated Trap Card. "Curses! Ray of Hope! The damage was halved!"

Yusei LP:2000

"That's right! And Ray of Hope has another effect!" Yusei stated. "It lets me Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand! I Summon Turbo Booster!" The yellow Machine-Type monster given to him by Rally appeared on the field.

Turbo Booster: Lv.1 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:0

"Hmph! It doesn't matter." Metus said. "You still took damage, so that warrants your third vision! And since Feared Dragon was responsible, I'll make sure this one…" The Terror Eye glowed menacingly. "…is the worst of them all!" The harsh light blanketed Yusei once more.

_Yusei writhed in his sleep; it was the night after the funeral. Nightmares, nightmares, and more nightmares all night long. Chasing Akiza. She was always just out of his reach. He kept failing to save her. And every time she appeared afterward, anger and sadness in her eyes. As well as betrayal._

"_Why didn't you save me!" she cried._

"_Akiza," he tried, "I tried."_

"_I thought you loved me!" she shot back at him._

"_I do love you!" he insisted. _

"_Then why didn't you save me or your children!" she yelled._

"_I tried." He mumbled, "I tried…"_

_He shot up in bed. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to end this. He got up and dressed before silently taking his duel runner outside. He rode his runner as fast as he could. He heard the screeching of tires before he was thrown off his runner. _

_Everything would be over soon enough…_

Metus looked on as Yusei seemed to cringe. He smirked. "As I thought. He still can't handle it. Fear is an inescapable fact. When confronted with what they fear most, a person has no choice but to succumb!"

Yusei's eyes squirmed, then his eyes shot open, narrowed and leveled right at Metus. "Not anymore, Metus!"

Metus was shocked. "WHAT? How? You should be writhing in terror!"

"You managed to play on my worst fears at first, but it ends here." Yusei declared. "I can't keep falling for this. None of it is real! They're just as you say they are: visions! Nothing more! Therefore, I have nothing to be afraid of!"

Metus growled. "If there's anything I hate the most, it's someone with courage! You're useless to me now, Yusei! You were a good source of power, but now, I'm just going to dispose of you!"

"We'll see. It's my turn!" Yusei said as he went to draw his card, but before he could, the top card glowed. "Huh? What's this?" The Head Signer drew the card and looked at it, the light fading. _**Dimensional Gift**__? I know I still had this card, but why is it glowing?_

Then, his Mark glowed, and a voice rang in his head. _'Yusei…'_

His eyes widened. _'I know that voice. …Akiza?'_ He went into a space in his mind, and then, an image of his burgundy-haired wife appeared. _'Akiza!'_

Akiza smiled. _'Don't worry, Yusei. It's almost over.'_

_'Huh?'_

'_I'm here to help you.'_ She cooed. She took the hand with his Duel Disk and placed her hand on it. The Deck slightly glowed pink before returning to normal. _'My heart is with you, Yusei, in your Deck. With every draw, I'm right behind you.'_ He smiled, and so did Akiza. _'It's all up to you, Yusei.'_ She said, handing him a card. Yusei's eyes widened.

'_This card…'_ Yusei breathed. _'Akiza, I can't-' _She shushed him by putting her finger on his lips.

'_You trusted me, Yusei. It's my turn to trust you. I know you'll be able to use it well. Good luck, Yusei.'_ She told him before kissing him softly. _'Make me and the kids proud.'_

'_I won't let you down.'_ Yusei said before Akiza vanished. Then, his mind snapped out of it, and he found himself back at the Duel. Yusei smirked.

"What are you smirking for?" Metus questioned.

"Nothing much. Just the fact that I'm going to win this Duel!" Yusei answered.

Metus snarled. "More of that obnoxious moxie! Just make your move!"

"Fine. I play **Dimensional Gift!** Now, by removing 2 monsters in my Graveyard from play, I can draw two cards!" Yusei removed Turbo Synchron and Max Warrior, then drew his cards: Mind Trust and Jar of Greed. "I place two cards facedown and switch Stardust Dragon into Defense Mode!" The blue-and-white dragon entered a defensive stance, turning fully blue. "Now I activate my Trap Card: Call of the Haunted! This lets me Summon a monster from my Graveyard, and I choose Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei's cowboy-like Tuner returned to the field, no longer under the influence of the Fear Counters.

Quickdraw Synchron: Lv.5 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:700/DEF:1400

"Now I have Quickdraw Synchron copy the powers of Turbo Synchron, in order to have it Tune with Turbo Booster!" Quickdraw Synchron fired a laser at a circle of cards, piercing Turbo Synchron. Then, it separated into five Level Stars which converted into Synchro Summon Rings. Turbo Booster went through the rings, becoming a green outline with one Level Star. Then, a green light shot through the rings. "Turbo Warrior, let's rev it up!" Yusei's red Synchro Monster took the field, letting out a loud grunt.

Turbo Warrior: Lv.6 WIND Warrior/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:1500

"But Turbo Warrior won't be sticking around, because I play Mind Trust! By releasing a monster on my field, I can add a Tuner Monster with half its Level to my hand! I release Turbo Warrior…" The red Synchro faded into stars. "…in order to add Junk Synchron to my hand! And with that, I end my turn!"

"Pathetic! I draw!" Metus shouted, drawing his card. "Now then, as long as Feared Dragon is on the field, I can't place Fear Counters on the field via Realm of Fear. But I can still do so with Feared Dragon! I use its effect to give Stardust Dragon 2 Fear Counters!" The large black dragon created two more black spirits, which flew over and implanted themselves into Stardust's head. It didn't tremble this time.

Stardust Dragon: **2 Fear Counters**

"Next I play this: Flames of Terror! With Realm of Fear active, by removing every Fear Counter from the field, you take 300 points of damage for every Fear Counter removed! There are four, so you take 1200 damage!" All four Counters exploded, spewing black flames that burned Yusei.

Yusei LP:800

"Now, Feared Dragon, obliterate Stardust Dragon!" The massive dragon unleashed a wave of black fire towards Stardust, but Yusei smirked.

"I activate Negate Attack!" He declared. The Trap shielded Yusei's dragon from the fire.

"You are delaying your own defeat, Yusei. You will see that!" Metus declared. "With this facedown, my turn ends here!"

"And so does this Duel! I draw!" Yusei shouted. He drew his card: Card Breaker. _'Darn! It's not here! Now what can I- wait, of course!'_ "I activate Jar of Greed! This lets me draw one more card!" He placed his hand on his Deck. _'Come on, Deck. Akiza entrusted her heart to you. Don't let us down!'_ The top card glowed, and Yusei drew it. He slowly flipped it over… "Yes! This is the end, Metus! First, I Summon Junk Synchron from my hand!" He Summoned his signature orange Tuner. "And with Junk Synchron's ability, I can bring a Level 2 or below monster back from my Graveyard! I choose Turbo Booster!" Rally's yellow monster returned to the field. "Now, I can Summon Card Breaker to the field by destroying one Spell or Trap Card! And I choose your facedown, Metus!" From beneath the Feared Duelist's facedown, a jade fist burst through, destroying it as its wielder, a red-and-black garbed warrior, took Yusei's field. "Finally, I activate Level Eater's ability again, reducing Stardust Dragon's Level by 1 in order to Special Summon it!" The ladybug monster flew through Stardust Dragon, a star appearing on its back.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:500

Turbo Booster: Lv.1 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:0

Card Breaker: Lv.2 LIGHT Warrior ATK:100/DEF:900

Level Eater: Lv.1 DARK Insect ATK:600/DEF:0

Stardust Dragon: Lv.7

_**With Akiza**_

As Akiza and Trudge arrived outside the duel arena, her Mark glowed, then vanished from her arm. "Good luck, Yusei! I'm almost there!"

_**Back at the Duel**_

The Claw Mark re-appeared on Yusei's arm, overlapping his Head Mark. "Akiza." A warm smile came on his face, which was then replaced by a confident look. "Now I Tune Junk Synchron with Level Eater, Card Breaker, and Turbo Booster!" The orange Tuner pulled its starter cord and gunned its motor, transforming into three Level Stars, which converted into Synchro Summon Rings. The three monsters went through the rings, turning into green outlines with Level Stars. The four stars lined up within the rings. All the while, Yusei chanted: "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky! I Synchro Summon…" As the green light shone through, Akiza's voice was heard along with Yusei's. "the Black Rose Dragon!" Vines whipped in front of pink light, and the black-and-red dragon appeared on the field, blowing her petals over the field.

Black Rose Dragon: Lv.7 FIRE Dragon/Synchro ATK:2400/DEF:1800

Yusei grabbed his arm, both Marks glowing brightly. "Akiza… I feel your power. Thank you. Now I can win this!"

"You can win this? How?" Metus asked tauntingly. "That dragon has only 2400 Attack Points, and you have no Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard to use its effect! What a waste!"

Yusei smirked. "Prepare to eat those words, Metus." He held up his last card. "I activate the Spell Card…" He slapped his card on his Duel Disk. "Polymerization!"

"P-P-Polymerization?" Metus yelled.

"That's right! And with it, I fuse Stardust Dragon together with Black Rose Dragon!" The two dragons became engulfed in auras, one blue, one red. Then, both dragons shot up into the sky and circled around each other, getting ever closer.

Two voices came from the auras: the spirits of the two dragons. **"Reunited at last…"** The two auras collided into one, then shot down as one aura of both colors.

Yusei told an ominous message to Metus. "Behold, Metus. This is the power that resulted from the love between me and Akiza, a love that no one that destroy!" The aura began to fade. "Behold, the Fusion between my heart and Akiza's… the Cosmic Bloom Dragon!"

The dragon was incredible…amazing and so much more. It was beautiful…No. It was more than beautiful. It was gorgeous. It had four wings, a set of both Stardust and Black Rose's. Its body was the same body as Black Rose's, but its color was of Stardust's. In addition to the two pairs of wings, it had two tails, each of the two fusion material monsters. Its head was an odd, yet beautiful combination of the two dragons that made it up. It was so breathtaking.

Metus was in trouble now.

**Cosmic Bloom Dragon: Lv.11 WIND Dragon/Fusion ATK:4000/DEF:3400**

"Huh? 4000 Attack Points?" Metus questioned. "Is this a joke? My dragon has 5000 Attack Points! You can't possibly win with these stats!"

"Original stats aren't everything, Metus." Yusei told him. "And I'll prove it! I activate Cosmic Bloom Dragon's special ability!" He took Level Eater and Card Breaker from his Graveyard. "By removing two monsters in my Graveyard from play, Cosmic Bloom Dragon taps into Akiza's strength… and saps one on your monsters of all its Attack Points!"

"NO!" Metus shrieked. Cosmic Bloom Dragon unleashed four glowing white vines which wrapped around Feared Dragon's body, restraining it. All ten Fear Counters on its wings vanished, leaving it helpless.

**Feared Dragon ATK:0**

"This can't be! My ultimate creature of fear… reduced to a weakling! HOW?"

"I'll tell you how, Metus!" Yusei declared. "Our love dispelled your fear!" Akiza's image appeared near him, and both their voices could be heard loud and clear. "Cosmic Bloom Dragon, ATTACK!" The glowing dragon gathered energy in its mouth, then unleashed a massive white energy blast encircled by red rose petals. The blast went straight through the black dragon, causing it to let out a loud, pained roar before falling and being engulfed by flames. The blast went through to Metus, hitting him hard. Metus loud out a loud, painful scream. His scream became distorted as it drew on, eventually becoming unrecognizable.

Metus LP:0—LOSER

The rest of the field—the field itself, the walls around, the ceiling—was beginning to become destroyed from the blast that had hit the psychic. A large piece of the ceiling fell in front of Yusei, causing a blast that sent the Signer to stumble back several feet as he covered his eyes. He tripped over another piece of debris that caused him to fall backward hard. He landed on his right arm hard as he head hit the ground. His skull rattled painfully as he felt something trail down his temple. His arm was more painful as he felt something snap. The Signer groaned in pain. He cried out in more pain as he glanced across the field.

The psychic was lying motionless on the ground. He was ashen. Then slowly, he moved mechanically. He stood and glared at the Signer. There were cuts all over his body, specifically from the Terror Eye before it started shining. As if nothing, happened, he began to advance on the dark-haired man as his injuries started to heal themselves, like magic. That was too creepy.

"I can't believe you managed to defeat me…" The Feared Duelist coughed. His Terror Eye began glowing menacingly. "Darn you… DIE!" Metus then lurched his head forward, firing a purple beam of energy from his Terror Eye aimed directly at Yusei.

Yusei felt he was finished. He was in no position to dodge this. _Oh man… this could be it!_ He saw the light coming closer through his closed eyes… then, it just dissipated. _Huh?_ Yusei slowly opened his eyes, seeing that the energy beam was gone. Then he turned his head to the psychic.

The sight that lied before went from creepy to unbelievable. Metus remained in the same position as when he launched his sneak attack, his Terror Eye still shining. Then, he went stiff again. The Terror Eye went dull. Then, from the feet up, his body began to turn a slate gray color, becoming rocky and jagged… Metus was turning to stone.

He managed to turn his face to Yusei, and he choked out his last words. "The Terror Eye… has been defeated… the curse is gone… but beware… your nightmare… is not… over…" He was unable to speak another word as his head became stone.

The Terror Eye, despite being stone, retained its green color. Cracks formed over the poisonous eye, then a small explosion reduced it to rubble, leaving an empty stone socket behind.

With a sigh of relief and exhaustion, Yusei let his head fall back onto the ground as he passed out and his wife's Mark slowly faded from his arm.

Metus and the Terror Eye were no more…

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And there's the last part of the duel. Yusei won!

Akiza: That's good. Hey, where did VileEXE go?

AnimeKiwi369: He went to go work on his new Zexal fanfic. I feel like I'm betraying him by not using him as my co-host since I said I would use him in the last few chapters. But I didn't want to wait for an update anymore.

Akiza: I'm sure he understands though.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. Yeah. I hope so.

Akiza: You're a guilty-feeling person, aren't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes.

Akiza: Well, how many more chapter are there?

AnimeKiwi369: Just one. Then the sequel, but that won't be up for a long time, like with all my other sequels.

Akiza: As long as you give a happy ending.

AnimeKiwi369: Don't worry, I did. I'm going to just get on with it. I'll try and update soon. I'm just going to ask for eight reviews. So please be kind and please review. I really appreciate them. =]


	17. Chapter 17: Back to Normal

AnimeKiwi369: I can't believe it! This is the last chapter!

VileEXE: This story sure came far, and man, people enjoyed it!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, the first chapter got more reviews than "Lost and Found"'s prologue.

VileEXE: *whistles* That's pretty dang good.

AnimeKiwi369: We cannot tell Copper or else she will kill me.

VileEXE: My lips are sealed.

Akiza: Mine too.

Kara: Who's Copper?

VileEXE: Different story universe.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Akiza: I'm rather pleased on how you ended this since you tortured me so much.

VileEXE: Hey, she aims to please. ^^

AnimeKiwi369: That I do, even if it involves hospitals, comas, surgeries, and overall torture.

Akiza: *rolls eyes*.

VileEXE: Well, let's not keep the viewers waiting any more.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, they'll have enough of a wait for the sequel to come out.

VileEXE: Since this is the last chapter, would you do the honors of the disclaimer this time, AnimeKiwi?

AnimeKiwi369: You bet! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs and the plot. And I didn't own any of the last duel or Feared cards or Metus. Those all belong to my good friend here, VileEXE.

* * *

Nightmare's Return

Chapter 17: Back to Normal

Akiza rushed into the run down building with Trudge on her heels (after calling paramedics to meet them) as she heard crashing sounds. Her Mark had returned to her with a feeling of relief and confidence. Yusei had won. But her Mark also sent a feeling of worry for her husband. She hoped he was all right. Hopefully he wasn't injured or at least not seriously injured.

She finally made it into the duel arena.

The sight before her was _not_ pretty. The field had been torn apart. Obvious results of psychic powers. Whoever else had been there had cleared out by now. There was only one person that still remained in the damaged field. The man had thick black hair with golden highlights. He wore a blue jacket with amber gems on the shoulders and elbows. He had rough-looking leather gloves on his hands and a black shirt with a red insignia that accompanied his dark jeans with amber knee pads and calf-high riding boots. His skin was tan and there was a jagged marker on his left cheek. And he was unconscious on the field.

Yusei.

The burgundy-haired woman rushed over to him and knelt by his side. She cradled his head gently in her lap. His face was peaceful, though there was a slight look of pain. A small trickle of blood ran down his temple, like in the nightmares. She delicately stroked his hair, so glad he was all right. He didn't seem too seriously injured at all.

On the speedy ride over, she had closed her eyes, willing herself to contact her husband through their unbreakable bond. She had succeeded and reassured him that everything would be all right and that everything was almost over. And that her heart was with him all the way. She also somehow managed to give him her best card: Black Rose Dragon.

Trudge came over to her with a few paramedics that had a stretcher. The medics carefully took the unconscious Signer on the medical equipment. Before they took him out of the debris-filled area, the female Signer gently kissed his cheek.

"I'll be there when you wake."

_**A Week Later**_

Akiza carefully held her unconscious husband's cast-covered hand as he lay in the hospital bed. His arm was broken in two places from when he had apparently landed on it. There was a thin layer of gauze around his head because there was a very miniscule crack at his temple when it hit the ground. At least those were the reasons that they were all assuming. He'd been asleep for a week, but it was obvious he needed the sleep from what he'd been through in the past few weeks. He was in the hospital for observations; as soon as he was awake and was looked over, he could leave.

She had herself checked over from the doctor after he had asked what happened and she had relayed the events over the past few months. The doctor insisted on an ultrasound, which she had agreed to. Everything was fine with her. Thankfully. Neither Kara nor Eric had been harmed by what had happened with her. An image of the ultrasound on the side table.

She felt Yusei's hand flex ever so slightly. She carefully gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze to let him know she was there. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. He started to stir slightly. His eyes twitched a little and slowly opened them.

"Yusei." She whispered; he turned his face to look at her, "You're awake. I'm so glad you're all right."

"Akiza?" he asked, slowly sitting up with her help, "What happened to me? I remember the duel I had but what happened after that? How did I get here?"

"You were brought here by ambulance. You got injured." She said softly, "Your arm is broken and there's a small crack right here." she lightly brushed his temple with her index finger. "But you're all right. And I'm so glad." The redhead took his face in her hands and placed a kiss his lips.

He was surprised by the action, but kissed her back softly. He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. The dark-haired Signer felt tears from his wife's eyes fall onto his face. She was just so glad he as all right. He gently dried her tears with his hand that didn't support a cast.

"I'm so glad we have each other again." He whispered.

"Yes." She agreed; she took his hand and placed it on her now obviously swelling abdomen, "And more."

He nodded, "They're safe?" he inquired.

Akiza nodded this time, "I'm exactly three and a half months pregnant." She told him as she grabbed the image on the table as she sat next to him on the hospital bed. She pointed to two spots on the black and white image, "You see those two dots, there, honey?" he nodded again, "Those are our children. Our babies."

"Amazing." He breathed, "Should we start to think of names?"

She smiled, "How do you like the names 'Eric' and 'Kara'?"

He thought them over for a few moments and smiled, "They're wonderful."

She smiled back, "I thought you might say that."

_**Several Months Later**_

The female Signer let out a tired sigh. It was over. Twenty-nine hours of excruciating, yet bearable, pain was over. She lied back in the pillows. It was September. It was the eighteenth to be exact. Just about five and a half months after everything that happened with Metus and before. She closed her eyes as her husband sat in a chair next to her. He gently stroked her cheek.

The nurse came over with the two small bundles. One in blue and another in pink. She gave the blue one to Yusei and the pink to Akiza. They both gingerly held their twins in their arms. The female Signer had gone into labor at Crow and Dove's wedding reception, just as the now married couple was proposing a toast. And to make the announcement that Mrs. Hogan was a month pregnant herself, but as she said that, the burgundy-haired woman's water broke. The twins (not Leo and Luna) _had_ been restless all day. She was almost immediately rushed to the hospital.

So here they were over a day later with their babies. At 10:02 p.m. Eric Ryan Fudo was born. And at 10:41 p.m. Kara Rhodelia Fudo was born. Both were sleeping peacefully in their parents' arms. The psychic gently stroked her daughter's small head. She gingerly cradled the infant in one arm and reached out to touch her son's head.

Yusei smiled and carefully moved onto the bed next to her, so she could get a better look at their son and so he could get a better look at their daughter. They smiled at each other and at their twins.

"I'm so glad they're ours, Yusei." She whispered, placing kisses on Eric and Kara's foreheads.

"I am, too, Akiza." He told her softly, kissing her forehead.

The Signers smiled at each other again before indulging themselves in a soft, passionate kiss as they held their children. The nightmare, Metus, and all of the bad things from the previous months were far from their thoughts. They weren't even thinking about that at all. They were just enjoying the moment. Their first family moment. And the first of many.

Everything was going to change and yet, they were going back to normal.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: It's over. I feel sad now.

VileEXE: Well, at least it paves the way to continue with other fics.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but "The Last Nightmare" won't be up for a _long _time.

Yusei: Why so long?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I haven't even finished chapter 1 yet of it...

VileEXE: Okay... well, I doubt anyone will mind.

AnimeKiwi369: I hope not. Or else I'll have to live in my bomb shelter.

Kara, Eric: *Sweatdrop*.

VileEXE: If you don't mind, might I say something to the viewers?

AnimeKiwi369: No, I don't mind. What do you wanna say?

VileEXE: *turns to viewers* If you don't mind, viewers, I'd appreciate it if some of you paid a visit to my profile and checked out some of my stories! *snickers* Oh, god, listen to me. Asking for reviews in someone else's fic. *laughs* I'm such a sell-out.

AnimeKiwi369: Eh...No comment.

VileEXE: ^^'

AnimeKiwi369: So how many reviews should I go for? Or should I just ask than anyone who read this chapter to review?

Akiza: It's your story. You decide.

AnimeKiwi369: I think I'll just ask that if people read this, to review! ^^

VileEXE: Whatever floats your boat. I had fun makin' the Duel!

AnimeKiwi369: I know you did. ^.~ I guess there's only one thing left to do.

VileEXE: And that is...?

AnimeKiwi369: This. Please be kind and please review! Hope I see you all again in the sequel "The Last Nightmare"! It's been a great ride!

VileEXE: You'll be hearing from me again, too! Later!

AnimeKiwi369: And this is me saying: I'll see you next time!


End file.
